Shadows And Magic
by Lappalla
Summary: Yugi/Yami find there selves in the middle of a wizard war when they decide to help out a stranger.. none other than Albus Dumbledore. Seeing the magic Yugi/Yami posses gets them invited to teach History of Magic at Hogwarts. But, not all is what it seems
1. Chapter 1

**Hello There fellow fanfictioners!! Okay so this is my third attempt at a Fic. I have this story pretty planned out so hopefully it will be completed :D **

**So anyways I hope you like it and REVIEW!!! **

**Oh and i don't anything in this story... so on with the Fic!!  
**

**Shadows and Magic**

**Chapter 1  
**

I was having a wonderful dream.. Until Yami decided to wake me up.

/Aibou?/

/mmhmm/ Yugi rolled over in his sheets.

/Aibou, wake up./

Unwillingly Yugi sat up. /What is it Yami? Couldn't it wait until morning?/ Yugi rubbed his eyes, slowly swaying.

/Aibou.. There's something going on outside. . They ran off just a minute ago.. I think they're in trouble./ Yugi sighed as Yami fazed out of the puzzle and stood beside him. Then he burst out laughing.

"Aibou? Why are you laughing?" Yami asked. By now Yugi had rolled onto the floor giggling hysterically.

"Yami-you-hair-hilarious!" was all he managed to get out between the laughing.

"oh I see.." Yami looked into the mirror across the room. His normally star shaped hair was sticking out in all directions. "are you done?"

"- yeah. Now what were you talking about Yami?" Yugi asked while slipping on his blue leather jacket over his blue star spotted pajamas.

"Abiou, someone walked by not to long ago mumbling something about getting someone off their trail. Something about Death Eaters.. I think was the term he used. But then after he left, two more people ran by dressed in black cloaks."

"Well that doesn't sound to-" Yugi yawned and stretched his arms and then his shoulders slumped slightly.

"Aibou, why don't you go to your soul room and let me find out what's going on?" Yami asked while making his way over to his sleepy hikari. He put a transparent hand on Yugi's swaying shoulder.

"Are you-" another yawn. "sure Yami-" another yawn. "I'm pretty awake-" yawn. "now."

"No, it's alright Yugi, go get some well needed sleep. I'll wake you if something happens. Okay?" Yugi looked up and sighed.

"Alright Yami" He smiled and looked around the room. "But please be careful."

Yami nodded and with a flash of the millennium puzzle Yami had taken control. His Aibou needed some well deserved rest after the hours he spent earlier working on an essay for school. He had gone straight to bed and had fallen asleep only minutes after his head hit the pillows.

"Now, let's see what's going on out there." Yami said. He got up and walked out the door.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore knew that Voldemort had his Death Eaters hidden everywhere in Britain, but to have them in Japan, now that was a surprise. Not minutes after he arrived had he spotted one, and now he was following him through the streets of domino. He was also aware of the Death Eaters following him.

_They must have been looking for me. _Albus swiftly turned through the streets of Domino City, Japan. It was a cold night and the fog was thick and misty.

"Come on! The Dark lord will surely be disappointed if we fail in capturing Dumble- AHHH!" Dumbledore stopped immediately. He couldn't see much through the mist but he was suddenly aware of a strong magical presence nearby.

"Who's there?!" One of the Death Eaters questioned. "You dare to challenge Lucius Malfoy?!?" _ah. So Lucius was here as well. Dumbledore thought to himself. The magical presence was becoming stronger. _

"A coward! Show yourself coward and the Dark lord may spare you" Bellatrix continued. "It must just be a scared little muggle. Ha, Lucius! A muggle! Can you imagine? A muggle challenging Death Eaters? It's just so pathetic-" She was suddenly cut off by a strong commanding voice.

"You assume that I am powerless then?"

Dumbledore spun around. It was suddenly darker. Like shadows were enveloping the street, and the people on it. The fog cleared suddenly and standing in front Dumbledore was a boy, probably a teenager. He wasn't to tall. His was wearing leather, and lots of it. It looked like a blue school uniform. But with a few extra accessories, like the large golden pyramid hanging around his neck. And his hair, was an unbelievable array of colors- red black and golden yellow bangs. It was star shaped.

"Ha!" Bellatrix shouted. "You? You think you can threaten us? Your just a muggle."

"You are right Bellatrix, he is but a muggle. We shouldn't waste our time with him, when we have Dumbledore here to deal with." Lucius said while beginning to walk towards Dumbledore.

"You have no right to talk to me like that, and you aren't going anywhere. Do you even know where you are?" The mysterious boy asked while slowing walking towards Dumbledore. Lucius stopped and looked at the boy. He pulled out his wand and pointed it towards him.

"Of I know where I am. This is Domino city. And you," he said walking up to the boy. "are no one important. Avada Kedavra!"

"No!" Dumbledore shouted running towards the boy. But then he stopped. The spell seemed to harmlessly bounce of the boy.

"How?!?" Lucius spluttered.

"That's impossible!" Bellatrix shouted running towards Lucius with her wand held tightly towards the boy.

The boy looked at the ground. Then, he did something Dumbledore was expecting. He began to laugh.

He then stopped and looked straight at the two Death Eaters. Dumbledore noticed for the first time that his eyes were crimson red.

"Welcome to the shadow realm, it's time to play a game."

* * *

**Yugi: Hey I want to play too!**

**Yami: No i'm not letting you in this one.**

**Yugi:But Yami!!**

**Lappalla: Oh shush it both of you. I have my plans thought out already and theres nothing you two can do about it. **

**(Yugi and Yami stare at eachother)**

**Yugi: Hey Lappalla..**

**Yami: Lets play a game .. (grims evily)**

**Lappalla: AHHHH!! (runs away screaming)**

**Yugi: Anyways, while Yami takes care of that.. *cough* (shows puppy eyes) please review!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this was interesting to write.**

**Yugi: I like it :D**

**Bakura: Ha you like everything. **

**Yami & Lappalla: Bakura.... (yami sends threatening glare)**

**Lappalla: Get back in the closet. (Bakura smirks) NOW! (Bakura runs away)**

**Yugi:Well.. **

**Yami:That was.. **

**Lappalla: Unexpected?**

**Yugi & Yami: Yupp. **

**Lappalla: Now before I let you read the Fic. I want to take this time to thank all the amazing reviewers :You Guys are awesome!!!!! :D**

**(Cookies for you all)**

**Chapter 2  
**

"A game?" Bellatrix shouted, "Oh Lucius! This little muggle boy wants to play a 'game' with us!" Yami looked at her with a smile on his face.

/Mmmm.. Yami../ Yugi asked. /What are you doing?/

/Sorry to wake you Aibou/ Yami said as Yugi fazed out the puzzle, still wearing his star pajamas. /You don't need to worry. I sense darkness in their hearts, they will not win this game by playing fair/

/But Yami..oh fine, just please be careful/ Yugi looked at Yami

/I will Aibou/

"Now, here are the rules," Yami said while walking over towards the two Death Eaters. "The goal of this game is simple. The person knocked down looses. You can use anything you have with you now to defend yourself and knock the other person down. But only one of you can play. Who will it be?" Yami asked and then he looked over at the overly confident Death Eaters.

"I will play you filthy muggle," Bellatrix answered and she confidently walked over to Yami. "Prepare to loose muggle" she said.

"Ah, but there is one more rule. If anyone who is not playing the game tries in any way to help an opponent, then they automatically loose."

/Yami you already know how this is going to be played out don't you?/ Yugi asked still standing beside Yami.

/Yes I do Aibou/ Yami answered sending a mental nod to Yugi. /The Death Eater called "Lucius" will probably cheat and attack me when I'm not looking. Therefore ending the game./

"Alright then lets play!" Yami said. Suddenly the shadows shifted, forming a room with grey walls.

* * *

Dumbledore couldn't believe his eyes, and he has seen many strange things, but nothing like this. This magic seems more powerful than he had ever seen. There are many known types of magic that were used centuries ago, they were still far less powerful than the modern day magic. But there is something about this boy that I don't completely trust yet. Something old and wise.

* * *

The game latest not even a few minutes. Yami didn't even have to summon any duel monsters, well except Kuribo, who usually summons itself. But that doesn't mean the game ended fairly. Yami was right, that Lucius guy stepped into the game after the Bellatrix lady became frustrated and attacked Yami with some sort of spell that just grazed the side of his arm. But still, this is a shadow game, and the shadows don't tolerate cheaters. "Ha, Look Lucius, this fool of a muggle is too much of a coward to finish the game!" Bellatrix laughed while twirling her wand around in her fingers. "I am no coward," Yami said while shifting his stance slightly. "Nor am I a cheater like you. The shadows do not take kindly to people who break the rules. Now I must decide your penalty game."

/Yami. Please don't do anything to hurt them. I know that they would probably hurt us if the could, but still. It doesn't mean we have to sink to their level./ Yugi knew Yami would do the right thing. So he went back to the security of his sole room. Yami mentally nodded knowing that Yugi was right. He was always right when it came to things like this.

"Now, because of the harm you intended to inflict on others, you will relive all the moments you have harmed someone, but through their eyes. Once you've truly learned your lesson, the shadows will release you." Yami snapped his fingers and the two Death Eaters souls were sent to do just that. Relive the horrible things they had inflicted on others. Leaving behind and unconscious Bellatrix lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and a very surprised Albus Dumbledore.

**Well? What did ya think? Sorry if it's kinda short. It was sort of like a foundation chapter, It's here to blend the story together really, I had to get Dumbledore interested somehow :D **

**Yami: Oh yeah by the way... (looks around cautiously) LAPPALLA LOST THE GAME :D **

**Lappalla:( Holds up three fingers, then looks at Yami, then puts one down, then looks at Yami, then holds up one finger, then looks at Yami and says) RUN (then chases him out of the room.)**

**Yugi: Oh yes, thank you all you wonderful reviewers. Do I really have to show you the puppy eyes again? Because I will if you dont review :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lappalla walks into the room**

**Bakura: oh my gosh she is back!**

**Yami &Yugi: *wake up from falling asleep playing Duel monsters* What?**

**Lappalla: _Darn. _Hey guys! Hahah... long time no see...**

**Bakura: what took you so long? **

**Yugi: Bakura don't yell at Lappalla.. she probably had a lot of work do at school.**

**Lappalla: Yes, exactly. Go back to your closet Bakura. **

**Bakura leaves muttering something about feeling unwanted.**

**Ryou: Hey Yugi!**

**Yugi: Hey Ryou! I thought Bakura was sent to the closet. **

**Ryou: He was but he just went to his soul room to sulk.**

**Yugi: Oh!**

**Yami: So can we get on with the chapter?**

**Lappalla: Yeah.. let's do that. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_Ugh.. Yugi is going to be tired tomorrow.._ Yami thought to himself while reaching up to rub his temples. _Wait.. _Yami straightened his stance again and turned around to look at the other man who watched the shadow game.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked. Yami studied the man carefully, he seemed to be deep in thought but then he looked up.

"Quite fine actually, but, if you don't mind I would like a few answers as to what has happened here." Dumbledore asked looking over towards Yami. Yami nodded and he continued. "First, my name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he paused and looked over to Yami.

"I'm Ya- Yugi Motou." Yami said walking closer to Dumbledore.

"Right, now that we know that, Do you know who they were?"

"No" Yami replied.

"Then why might I ask did you come to help me?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I just saw someone who needed help, and I did what needed to be done."

Dumbledore looked at Yami for a few seconds then muttered a few things to himself, then continued. "Interesting, I have more questions, and I'm sure you have plenty for me, but here is not the place for answers. If you wouldn't mind coming with me to a safer place, then we can talk more." Yami looked at Dumbledore for a few seconds. He was about to asked Yugi what he thought about this, but he was asleep. Yami mentally smiled then walked towards Dumbledore. Yami gave Dumbledore a questioning look.

"How exactly are we-" but Yami stopped talking immediately when Dumbledore grabbed his arm and a few seconds later they were standing in front of a large connected line of duplexes. "Where are we?" Yami asked sternly.

"This, is Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Or the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Quickly follow me." Dumbledore swiftly walked to the building pulled out what looked suspiciously like a magicians wand. He flicked his wrist and said a few words and then stepped back away from the building. The building started to move revealing a hidden section of the house, that had somehow appeared to be sliding out from the other duplexes. All Yami knew was that he had a major headache. Dumbledore looked at Yami and he walked into the house, quickly followed by Yami.

* * *

I awoke to the muffled questions coming from wherever Yami was, and to add to the constant ringing from their voices was a pounding headache that seemed to drown out the mind link.

/Yami? Hello? Can you hear me?/ I asked banging on the door of Yami's soul room. Then he found himself standing in the middle of a group of yelling people he didn't recognize.

"Dumbledore! You can't just bring some random muggle in off the streets just because you think he could be an important ally in this war!" yelled at tall man with shaggy black hair.

"Sirius, you haven't even given Dumbledore a chance to explain all of his story!" said a red haired woman who looked to be in her mid forty's.

"Ummmm excuse me.." I said quickly, but no one seemed to hear, they were all yelling. "EXCUSE ME!" silence. _That seemed to get their attention, _I thought to myself. "Will you all please stop yelling at each other?"

"He's right you know." said a tall man with dirty blond hair. " I am Remus Lupin."

"Yugi Motou." I said shaking his hand.

"Remus! You don't just walk up to this stranger and be all pleasant! What if he is a Death Eater?" The black haired man said walking over to where we were standing.

"Sirius, I'm sure he's not a Death Eater, Dumbledore would not have brought him here if he was, and you of all people know how it feels to be judged wrongly." Remus said calmly.

"Alright now that we are calmed down we should properly introduce ourselves, I'm Molly Weasley." said as she reached out to shake hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you , as you already know, I'm Yugi Motou." I smiled and shook her hand, as I did this I noticed something pulling at the back of my mind, but I shook it off and continued listening to the other people in the room introduce themselves.

* * *

"You're wizards?" I asked calmly.

"I know it's hard to believe but -" Remus began but I quickly cut him off.

"Oh no. It's not hard to believe at all considering the things that I've been through." I stated. They looked at me and then continued talking, but I ignored them and stared off into space, quickly retreating to my soul room to look for Yami.

* * *

"Yami? Where are you?" I asked cautiously. I was standing in the blue hallway that divided the two soul rooms. The pounding headache was still there, but I ignored it and quickly ran towards Yami's door. The old wooden door was open just a crack. I walked inside and saw Yami sitting up against the wall with his head in his hands. "Yami? Are you okay?" I ran over to him and gave him a questioning look.

"Oh, Yugi…Sorry about that.." He said sleepily. "I just got his overwhelming headache and I was forced to leave you in control."

"Don't worry about it." I said smiling.

"So What did I miss?" Yami asked standing up and wiping imaginary dust off his clothes.

"Well I was introduced to everyone. Remus Lupin was the first one to actually stop arguing with everyone else. He seemed like a nice person. Then there was and she was also a very kind person, but the last person, Sirius they said his name was, still doesn't trust me. He called me a Death Eater, or something like that." I said looking over to Yami. "And, just a few minutes ago they decided to tell me they were wizards."

"Wizards?" Yami asked. "Well that's a change."

I laughed and walked out of Yami's soul room. He followed. "Well I don't know what they are talking about now. But if you wouldn't mind taking over for a little while that would be nice. That place is giving me a headache." I smiled at the last statement and looked at Yami.

"No problem. You go rest. I'll let you know if they ask anything important."

"Okay." I said and walked into my soul room.

* * *

"Mr. Motou?" Dumbledore asked, "Did you hear what I said?"

"Oh! Umm No sorry. I didn't. Would you mind repeating it?" Yami asked looking at the people around the table he was sitting at.

"Alright. As I was saying I think it would be a wonderful opportunity for the students at Hogwarts and you yourself if you would come to Hogwarts and teach History of magic." Dumbledore said looking around the table. "Also, while you were there you could keep an eye on Harry Potter and his friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." Dumbledore looked over to Yami.

/_Yugi?/ _Yami asked

_/Yes Yami./ _

_/They want us to teach at their school/ _

_/Really? That would be a great opportunity. But why?/_

_/They think it would a great opportunity for the students and ourselves, and they would like us to watch over three of their students./ _

_/Oh. Well I think it would fun./_

_/Are you sure about this Yugi? We don't know what will happen when our magic is exposed to more of their magic./_

_/We will just have to find out./_

_/Alright/_

"Mr. Motou? Do you think it would be possible for you to teach at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think it would be an interesting experience Dumbledore and I would love to teach for your students. But, I know nothing of your magic. Would it be alright if I taught them about my magic?" Yami asked looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore seemed to think about it for a moment then he looked around at the people sitting at the table.

"That would be great Mr. Motou." Dumbledore said. "Start of term is in 3 days. You are welcome to stay here until term starts."

"Okay. Oh and Dumbledore?" Yami asked standing up.

"Yes?" He replied.

"You can just call me Yugi." Yami said. Dumbledore smiled and disappeared with a pop.

* * *

**Well guys, there you go! It took me a long time to write this chapter... and I'm sorry. I had a bad case of writer block *sighs***

**Yugi: We forgive you right guys!**

**Yami: Yes of course.**

**Ryou: I'm with Yugi.**

**Bakura: Bleh**

**Thanks guys *Gives the group a giant huge.. all except Bakura***

**Ralph: I WANT OT JOIN THE HUG!**

**Lappalla: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**Ralph: Ummmmm I dont know..**

**Yugi: Anyways, while we figure out Ralph's sudden appearance. *Gives puppy eyes* Please review :) Lappalla says she'll give virtual cookies to you all :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lappalla: Hello there everyone!**

**Yugi: HI!**

**Ryou: Hello Lappalla :D**

**Lappalla: Anyways, I know i haven't updating in a while.. and I'm sorry about that. I'm on vacation and i went to camp and I just didn't have time to write the chapter.**

**Yugi: That's okay Lappalla we forgive you.**

**Allen: So then I said.. wait... this.. opps.. sorry about that.. wrong fic.**

**Lappalla: Oh no it's ok! You can be our guest! along with Ralph! **

**Allen: okay..**

**Lappalla: Ok so everyone this is Allen Walker!**

**Allen: Hi. **

**Yugi: HI!**

**Lappalla: Alright, so i haven't heard a peep from Yami or Bakura so let's just get on with the fic!**

**

* * *

**

"Wormtail!" Voldemort screamed at the shaking figure standing in front of him.

"Yes-s my L-Lord" Wormtail stuttered, his whole body was shaking. Voldemort paused fro a second as Nagini curled around the legs of his chair, then he look back up at Wormtail.

"Would you care to explain to me why two of my Death Eaters are lying in front of me unconscious?" He said, starting off calm but in the end he was screaming.

Wormtail was about ready to lay down and play dead. He knew he didn't have the answer. "My L-Lord. We h-had the o-other D-Death Eaters search the area, b-but they found n-no one. We could have out s-spies at the m-ministry see if t-they have heard a-anything." Voldemort seemed to think about Wormtail's idea for a few minutes. Then he spoke. "Very well. You take care of it. I want to know who did this and how they were able to do it."

"Y-yes my L-Lord." Wormtail said turning to leave.

"Wormtail." Voldemort said with a smile. Wormtail turned around. "Crucio!" His screams filled the house. Then Voldemort walked up to Wormtail and put his wand in his robes. "Do not fail me."

* * *

Harry woke up. His scare was burning. Luckily he didn't wake up screaming so he didn't wake anyone else up. Voldemort was up to something, that he knew. What surprised him was the fact that for once Voldemort wasn't ahead. He had no idea what was going on, and neither did Harry. _Dumbledore is keeping secrets from me. Ron and Hermione completely ignored me all summer. The ministry of magic has gone crazy, not wanting to believe that Voldemort is back. And now the order has a new resident, someone no one knows anything about. Not even Dumbledore. _Harry thought to himself. He got up from his bed and quietly walked over to the window, not wanting to wake up Ron. Harry stroked Hedwig's feathers. A few minutes passed and he began to think about what He, Ron, and Hermione had heard through Fred and George's extendable ears.

_The guy said his name was Yugi. It sounds kind of foreign. Dumbledore brought him to the order and right from the beginning Sirius didn't trust. Must be some side effect from disguising as a dog for so long. I don't know, but Dumbledore assured everyone that Yugi could be trusted. They didn't even question him. Dumbledore must know something that the other order members don't. Then they revealed to him, a muggle, one of the biggest secrets in the wizarding world, and he reacted as though that kind of thing happen everyday. Who is this guy? It was all very strange. But, the strangest thing of all was that Dumbledore actually invited the guy to teach History of Magic at Hogwarts! _Harry thought.

He got up and walked back over to his bed. _We will jut have to find out more about this guy in the morning. _

* * *

Yugi Motou sat on a bed staring out the window.

"Hikari." Yami said appearing in spirit form. Yugi didn't answer. "Yugi." Yami said louder, starting to get worried.

"Oh, sorry Yami. I was thinking." Yugi answered reaching up and putting his hands to his head. Yami noticed this. He walked over and knelt down in front of Yugi with a worried expression on his face.

"Yugi, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Yami asked looking at Yugi.

"Yes Yami.. I'm fine." Yugi replied looking away.

"Yugi don't lie to me, you're horrible at it." Yami said with a light chuckle. "Now really what's wrong?"

"I don't know Yami," Yugi said sounding worried. "I've had this growing headache ever since you let me in control after that attack."

Yami nodded. "I have it too, though it seems to effect the person in control the worst." Yami said standing up and starting to pace the room.

"Can spirits even get headaches?" Yugi said laughing.

Yami paused then laughed. 'I didn't think they could. But there's a first time for everything."

"Yami, I think it might have something to do with their magic." Yugi said.

Yami stopped pacing and looked over to where Yugi was sitting. "Do you think their magic could be reacting with the shadow realm?" Yami asked.

"It's possible… I think. We should ask Ishizu about it." Yugi said standing up. He had his usual happy smile on his face, but exhaustion showed in his large, now slowly drooping, violet eyes. "We will just have to deal with it until then."

Yami nodded again and walked over to Yugi. "I think you need sleep Yugi." Yami said while Yugi yawned.

"No Yami. I'm fine." Yugi said with a smile. " I need to talk to you about teaching at this school."

"Go on." Yami said sitting down on the bed.

"Well I was wondering if we were actually going to teach them about shadow magic."

"Well, it is the only type of magic we know, it makes sense. Unless you're suggesting we do something else." Yami answered with a smirk on his face.

"Actually," Yugi replied, pausing for dramatic effect. "That's exactly what I was thinking. Instead of just teaching them about shadow magic, why don't we show them how it's done. And none of them would be able to actually use shadow magic without a millennium item so we wouldn't have to worry about them going out of control with it."

"That's a great idea Yugi. But we would have to be careful not to let anyone know about our items. Those people I battled in Domino didn't seem to be on the same side as the people here, and we wouldn't want our items falling into the wrong hands." Yugi nodded. "But we will talk about his more in the morning." Yami said disappearing into the puzzle.

/Alright/ Yugi said getting into bed. /Oh, one more thing Yami./

/Yes Yugi./ Yami replied sleepily.

/Did you notice that we are still wearing our pajamas?/

* * *

**Yami: hahahaha I had completly forgotten what we were wearing! **

**Yugi: How embarrassing... **

**Lappalla, Ralph & Allen: HAHAHAAH**

**Bakura: Well I wasn't in this chapter... **

**Ryou: I think Bakura might be sad.**

**Everyone except Bakura: O.o wow**

**Lappalla: Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked hard to make it atleast 800 words :P **

**Yugi: It was awesome! Now everyone *gives puppy eyes look* Please review!**

**Ralph: Yes, please review. And I am wondering if any of you can guess who I am. I will give you a hint. I am sort of like Bakura. But that's it. If anyone can guess then you can be the special guest next time :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YEAH!**

**Lappalla: Hey everybody! Welcome to Chapter Five! *crowd screaming aHH* WOOHOOO!  
**

**Isana: YEAH! :)**

**Lappalla: Oh and this is my special guest Isana!**

**Isana: Hello!**

**Yugi: Hello Isana!**

**Isana: HEY! **

**Lappalla: Anyways, last time i asked you to guess who Ralph was. Well he is my imaginary friend :D But he is evil, and he sucks at being evil.**

**Ralph: HEY?**

**Lappalla: So yeah anyways say hello to everyone Ralph.**

**Ralph: Hello :) **

**Isana: YAY :) **

**Yugi: I think we should let them read the chapter.**

**Lappalla: Yes i think you are right Yugi :) ON WITH THE FIC!**

**I WOULD PERSONNALLY LIEK TO THANK DEMONKITTYANGEL & MY BETA XNIGHTMARE'SXNIGHTMAREX FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER :D **

**:D  
**

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning in a cheerful mood. The sun was shining through the window of the room he had been sleeping in. He sat up on the bed and yawned while stretching his arms. Then he relaxed and blinked a couple of times before deciding to get up and get dressed. It was then that he realized that he didn't have anything else to wear. So he reached over to the nightstand beside his bed and slipped the millennium puzzle over his neck. /Morning, Yami!/ He said cheerfully.

"Good morning Yugi." Yami said, appearing in spirit form.

"I think I'm going to go downstairs and see if there is any food, I am starving. I also have to ask Mrs. Weasley about going to see Grandpa to let him know what's going on, along with Ishizu. Plus, I really need to get my clothes." Yugi said to Yami while Yami suppressed a laugh. Yugi just rolled his eyes and walked out the door while Yami disappeared into the puzzle.

* * *

"Harry dear, you need to eat more. Here."

"Mum, stop it you're embarrassing him."

"Well, I wouldn't have to if he ate more."

"Honestly Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine."

Yugi could hear voices coming from the kitchen. He walked in to find Mrs. Weasley bustling around the kitchen feeding the three people sitting at the table. They were about his age. /Hmm. Those must be the students that Dumbledore wanted us to keep an eye on./

Yami laughed. /They remind me of you./

Yugi raised an eyebrow. /What is that supposed to mean?/

/They look like they get sucked into trouble too./

/HEY!/ Yugi said, laughing. Yami shook his head and Yugi walked further into the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are, Yugi." Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley." Yugi said, sitting down at the kitchen table. Yugi looked around at the pictures hanging on the walls, but there were no pictures, just frames. " why-"

"FITHY BLOOD IN MY HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU!"

Yugi covered his ears. "What is that?" He said practically yelling.

"FIFTHY MUDBLOODS IN THE HOUSE OF BLACK!"

"That's the portrait of Mrs. Black" Harry said, looking at the portrait.

"Well why is a painting talking?" Yugi said looking over to Harry and the others.

"She is always like this." Hermione said looking at Yugi. _So this is our new teacher?_ She thought to herself.

"Well why doesn't anyone take the painting down?" Yugi asked. The painting had stopped yelling for a few minutes.

"It can't be taken down." Harry replied looking at the painting again. "There is a spell on it that makes it impossible to remove."

"But if it could be taken down it would make living in this house a whole lot easier." Ron said.

/Hmmm. You think we could get it down, Yami?/

/It's worth a try at least, Aibou./

Yugi stood up and walked over to the painting and stared at it for a few minutes. "You say it's impossible to remove this from the wall right?" Yami asked the three at the table. No one had noticed the switch between Yugi and Yami.

"That's right. We have tried everything but it will not come off." Mrs. Weasley said, setting down a plate of bacon and eggs for Yugi at the table. "You're welcome to try for yourself, but I doubt it will work."

There was a long pause while 'Yugi' looked over the painting. Then it started screaming again.

"FITHY MUDBLOODS! TARNISHING THE HOUSE OF BLACK WITH YOUR-"

Everything went silent. You could hear a penny drop. 'Yugi' silently walked back over to the kitchen table, sat down and began eating the breakfast set out for him.

"Oh I forgot to thank you for breakfast Mrs. Weasley." Yugi said cheerfully.

"No problem, dear." She said with a smile and then she left the kitchen.

Yugi, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat in silence for a few minutes.

/Yami…I think we freaked them out./ Yugi said, laughing.

/I think you're right, Aibou/ Yami replied with a light chuckle.

"Umm…" Hermione said trying to get Yugi's attention.

"What? Oh, did you want something?" Yugi asked, realizing that he had spaced out.

"Ugh yeah…" Hermione started. "Well I just wanted to be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts… you being our new teacher and all."

"Oh… Well thank you." Yugi said with a smile. "But how did you know? As far as I can remember none of you were at that meeting last night." Yugi said giving the three a look. Then, he laughed.

"Well… uh… you see… we were…" Hermione started.

"Hermione, I'm pretty sure he knows that we were listening." Ron said cutting her off. "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley." He said shaking Yugi's hand.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said reaching over and shaking Yugi's hand.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said waiting for a response.

"Yugi Motou. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Yugi said standing up to take his empty dish over to the sink.

"You mean you don't know me?" Harry asked quickly.

"No. I have never met you before, nor heard of you."

"Oh." Harry said quietly.

Yugi paused for a moment and looked over to Harry. "Is there a reason that I should know you?"

"Well Harry is famous." Ron said, starting to explain the story.

"I wouldn't say famous. I didn't do anything." Harry cut in looking at Ron.

"Except survive the killing curse, somehow managing to get away from Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and-" Hermione began to explain.

"Don't say his name!" Ron yelled at Hermione.

"Wait." Yugi said his eyes wide. "Death Eaters? The Death Eaters work for Voldemort?"

"Yeah. They are his followers and they do all of his dirty work while Voldemort sits back and watches." Harry said, looking at Yugi.

/Yami. Weren't the people chasing Dumbledore Death Eaters./

/I think so./

/Can't we ever have a normal year?/ Yugi said sending a mental smile to his Yami.

/I don't think it's possible/ Yami said with a chuckle.

"Umm… Mr. Motou? Do you normally space out like that?" Ron asked waving a hand in front of Yugi.

"Uh, yeah sorry." Yugi said shaking his head. "I was just thinking, and call me Yugi. 'Mr. Motou' sounds too formal."

"Okay," Yugi smiled while Ron continued. "By the way… exactly how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen." Yugi said looking at their shocked faces.

"You're sixteen, and you're teaching at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked looking surprised.

"Yes. I guess it will be a little strange teaching students that are the same age as me." Yugi replied laughing.

Yami chuckled. /If only they knew how old I was… then they would really be shocked./

/I'm sure they would be./ Yugi rolled his eyes and looked back to the group. He spent five minutes trying to convince Ron that his hair was natural.

"I just can't believe that the color and the shape are normal!" Ron said throwing his hands in the air.

"It is natural! I have never cut or colored it. I don't even put gel in it in the morning." Yugi said, still trying to convince him while Yami sat on the floor of his soul room laughing uncontrollably. Then there was a knock on the door.

Everyone went silent. "What wrong?" Yugi asked watching the three stare at the door.

"This place has security spells all over it. No one can enter without permission and the only people who know about it are the members of the Order and a few other people." Hermione said, whispering.

"Well what if it's a member of the Order?" Yugi asked whispering too.

"Members of the Order don't knock." Hermione answered.

/Aibou, do you feel that?/ Yami asked.

/Yeah. It feels like shadow magic…/

/I think you should let me answer the door./

/Okay Yami… but be careful/ Yugi said giving control to Yami.

Yami started walking towards the door. "Yugi! What are you doing?" Hermione asked in a harsh whisper.

Yami didn't answer. He continued walking towards the door. The shadow magic was growing stronger the closer he walked towards the door. Yami grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door. He looked up and stared into the eyes of the person on the other side.

"Hello, Pharaoh."

* * *

**Lappalla: YAY CLIFFHANGER! Who is at the door? Can anyone guess?**

**Isana: Yes guess guess guess!**

**Yugi: I agree *puppy dog eyes***

**Lappalla: So yeah Review please :D *shows Yugi's puppy dog eyes* And tell me who you think is at the door. **

**Isana: Oh and by the way Lappalla... where is Yami and Bakura?**

**Lappalla: Now that you mention it i haven't seen them... or Ralph since the beginning of the story..**

**Lappalla & Isana : Uh Oh.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lappalla: So... It's been a while. Since I last updated. And I am sincerely sorry for not updating. I had a horrible case or writers block and school and jdghajjdgjll. A lot of things kept me from writing this. I do hope you like it. I worked very hard. ENJOY! **

* * *

Yami asked, clearly surprised, "Ishizu? Malik? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"  
Malik subtly pointed to the millennium puzzle and gave a questioning glance at the wizards standing behind Yami.

"Oh. Right" Yami turned to the wizards and released control to Yugi. /Aibou, I think you can handle this./

/Alright Yami./ " Umm, Harry, Ron, Hermione, these," Yugi said gesturing to Ishizu and Malik, "are my friends Ishizu Ishtar." Ishizu nodded in response. "And Malik Ishtar." Malik smiled and looked back to Yugi.  
Ron stepped forward and looked at Yugi, then at Ishizu and Malik. "How did they find you?"

Hermione also added "This place is protected by countless spells and enchantments. It would take a very powerful witch or wizard to even begin guessing where the Orders location is."  
Yugi was taken by surprise at that statement, "Well…" /Yami what do I say?/  
/I'm not sure Yugi let me think-/ Yami was cut off as the room suddenly filled with the members of the Order. /Yugi… you might want to let me handle this./ Yugi released control to Yami.  
Sirius was the first to ask questions. "Who are these people? I knew he couldn't be trusted!" He said, pointing his wand at Yugi, Ishizu, and Malik.  
"Now Sirius I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this. We mustn't jump to conclusions." Molly Replied.  
"Yes. There is an explanation. I can assure you that these people are in no way a harm to us Sirius." Dumbledore said walking into the order.  
"Holy Ra where did he come from?" Malik asked jumping back in shock. "And who is he?"  
The Order members looked to Dumbledore as he answered. "I am Professor Dumbledore. Headmaster Of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You should come inside," He motioned to Ishizu and Malik, "You probably have a few questions." He finished and walked out of the room.

* * *

Dumbledore, now standing in the kitchen of the Order motioned to the table seats. "You may sit. Make yourself comfortable." Yugi , Ishizu and Malik all sat down and so did Dumbledore. "Now, I apologize for the rude welcoming, but we are in the middle of a war here and you must understand that not everyone can be trusted."  
"I know." Ishizu spoke, " I have foreseen great troubles ahead for you and the people of this house." While Ishizu said this, out of habit she reached for her Millennium necklace.  
"Sister, I don't think it is wise to trust him with such things." Malik said giving his sister a confused look.  
"Nonsense Malik. He can be trusted. I have seen the kind of person he is." Ishizu stated with little emotion.  
Dumbledore leaned in closer and whispered, "You all possess Millennium items, don't you." Ishizu, Malik, and Yugi all looked at Dumbledore in surprise.  
"How do you know about the Millennium items?" Yami asked slowly, staring intently at Dumbledore.

"I not only know about the Millennium items and the power they possess, but I also know that you," Dumbledore said looking at Yugi, "are not actually Yugi, but in fact, the spirit of the Millennium puzzle."

"Excuse me Dubmledore." Ishizu stated. "The information you possess is very dangerous. Not many know of the existence of the Millennium items and their powers, and even fewer know about the spirit of the Millennium puzzle. That being said, you should answer him." Malik looked from Yami to Ishizu then back to Dumbledore.

"I can assure you," Dumbledore answered calmly. "That I do not mean you any harm. I have lived for a very long time and during one of my trips to Egypt I came across a tablet depicting the history of the nameless Pharaoh." At this he gave a small nod to Yami. "Intrigued by the little actual information of the nameless Pharaoh, I dug deeper. Eventually I came across the history of the Millennium items-"

Malik suddenly cut in, "But that's impossible! We have been guarding that information for centuries, we were sure that everything had been hidden." Dumbledore nodded slowly and continued.

"I can assure you, it's wasn't easy to find. I spent years searching and I only found bits of useless information, but then I met someone. His name was Sugoroku Mutou."

"Yugi's Grandfather." Yami stated calmly, looking over to Ishizu.

"Correct. He is a close friend of mine. During a casual conversation one day I brought up something about the nameless Pharaoh and the Millennium items. It was then that he told me what he found, the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh. He told me about the encryptions on the wall which vaguely spoke about the Millennium items. Now that I knew they were fact and not an Egyptian fairy tale, I knew that I had to find them before Voldemort and his Death Eaters discovered them." There was a small break of silence.

Ishizu then spoke, "So you secretly went looking for the items."

"Yes" Dumbledore replied. "And I had no luck in finding any of them until a few nights ago in Japan. When Yugi… or was it the spirit? Saved me from the Death Eaters. I then brought him here, knowing that the area wasn't safe, to talk with him." He said looking over at distant eyed Yugi. Then he gave a questioning glance to Ishizu and Malik.

"Do not be concerned. The Pharaoh is just speaking with Yugi." Ishuzu replied instantly.

"Yeah the Pharaoh," Malik said shouting in Yugi's ear. "Needs to work on his spacing out!"

"Enough Malik!" Yami said agitated. "Now I have to ask," Yami said looking over to a surprised Dubmledore. "If you have been searching for the Millennium items, Why? Why do you need them?"

Dumbledore paused a moment then looked up at Ishizu, Malik, and Yami. "Because my students are in danger. I fear Hogwarts may not be safe and I need to be sure that they are protected. That is why I offered you the teaching position."

Malik then cut in again, "The Pharaoh? Teach? Maybe Yugi, But the Pharaoh AHAHAHAHA! Oh that's funny!" He was then shut up by a very intimidating glare from Yami. /Now Yami, he was only kidding./ "There he goes spacing out again!"

"Malik. Be respectful towards the Pharaoh and Yugi." Ishizu snapped at Malik.

Yami then stood up and looked at Dumbledore, "I can sense the truth in your soul. You truly care for students safety, and for that I will agree to watch out for them."

"Thank you- Pharaoh?" Dumbledore said relieved.

"Just call me Yami. Only a few call me the Pharaoh in these times." Yami replied quickly, sitting back down.

"Then thank you Yami and Yugi. Now onto further business." Dumbledore said turning to Ishizu and Malik. "I'm guessing that you two are determined to stay with the Pharaoh?" Ishizu nodded in response. "Well, I am in need of a divination teacher. Would you be interested?" Dumbledore asked Ishizu.

"As long as we are with the Pharaoh then that is fine. " Dumbledore stood up from his chair and looked at Yugi, Ishizu, and Malik once more.

"Then it is settled. You shall depart for Hogwarts tomorrow on the Hogwarts express with the students." He then handed them each a train ticket and left the room.

"Well. That was certainly an interesting conversation." Malik added looking at his ticket. "And where is platform 9 ¾ ? Anyways, Pharaoh, are you up for a duel? It's been a while."

"No." Yami said rubbing his eyes. "We're not up to it right now." Yami then released control to Yugi.

"Is something wrong?" Ishizu asked.

"Oh it's just these headaches. The clashing of magic is taking its toll on both of us." Yugi said laying his head on the table. "I can't imagine how bad it's going to be when we actually get to Hogwarts."

"Well they don't seem to be affecting us any." Malik replied twirling the Millennium rod around his fingers.

"Well you didn't have to shield against foreign magic AND play a shadow game." Yugi snapped back.

"Oh." Malik said taken back by Yugi's sudden harsh tone.

"Sorry Malik. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just tired." Yugi sighed looking around the room.

"Maybe you should get more rest Yugi." Ishizu suggested looking concerned. "Shadow games do consume a lot of your energy, even if The Pharaoh was the one taking part."

Yugi pulled his head up off the table. "I would. But the day just started, and apparently we are going to some place called Diagon Ally today for supplies. So I don't have time to sleep."

"Speaking of Diagon Ally." Molly Weasley then walked into the kitchen. "We are going to be leaving in a few minutes. Of course you will be walking, because the Order is not connected to the Flew Network. But don't worry dears, it isn't far. Hagrid will take you to get everything you need." She smiled and walked back out of the kitchen.

* * *

Harry sat down on his bed looking across the room at Hermione, who was standing beside the door, and Ron who was finishing up some last minute packing. "This just keep getting stranger and stranger. First I'm charged for underage magic, then I'm expelled from Hogwarts-"

"But then allowed back in." Ron added

"Yes, and then Dumbledore brings a stranger to the Order and hires him as a teacher right on the spot." Harry finished just as the door opened to reveal Fred and George.  
"Hello Harry." They both said simultaneously.

"Rumor 'round the house is-" Fred said  
"Dumbledore hired another teacher-" George said.  
"That lady who appeared at the door-" Fred said.  
"Is out new Divination teacher." George finished. "Oh, and mum said that the three of them are leaving for Diagon Ally soon and taking the train to Hogwarts with us tomorrow." Then they both left.

"Strange isn't it, how trustworthy Dumbledore is in these people. There must be something he isn't telling us." Hermione added, also turning to double check if she had everything.

After walking into Diagon Ally, yugi and Yami both agreed that they would defiantly be sleeping as soon as they got back to the Order.

* * *

"Welcome to Diagon Ally! Dumbledore said all you lot need is some basic materials like parchment, quills, robes, and wands. Where do you want to go first?" Hargid asked looking at the three.

"We can start with the wands Hagrid." She smiled and followed Hagrid, Malik and Yugi soon following as well.

"Ughh my head ache is even worse now." Yugi said rubbing his temples. Malik, Ishizu, Yugi and Hagrid all walked into Ollivanders.

"Er Mr. Ollivander!" Hagrid called through the shop.

"Yes?" Mr. Ollivander replied quietly as he walked to the front of the shop. "Ah what have we here? Late wizards?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Er No, actually these are the new 'ogwarts teachers, er professor Dumbledore wanted them to get wands." Hargid replied. "I'll just leave you three here and I'll go fetch the rest of your supplies." Then he left.

"So new Hogwarts teachers? Hmmm interesting, very interesting. You first." He pointed to Malik. "Hold out your wand arm."

"Uhh… you mean my writing arm? Okay… "He held out his left hand and jumped as a flying tape measurer began measuring his arm, his nose, and various other appendages on his body. Then Mr. Ollivander grabbed the tape measurer and walked to the back of the shop. "Er… that was odd." Mr. Ollivander soon came back holding a gold box.

"Oh Professor Dumbledore told me about you three, and made sure to tell me about your items. Luckily I kept these." He pulled out four golden wands. They each had their own intricate designs on them. All covered in various Egyptian Hieroglyphics. "No one has ever been compatible with them, and if I'm not mistaken, I believe you may be the right people for them." He then handed the first wand to Malik. The first thing he noticed was the diamond pattern carving in it. He looked at Mr. Ollivander confusingly. "Well, give it a wave." He waved it and blue sparks shot out of the end. "Perfect. Now on to you Mam." He looked at Ishizu and handed her the next wand. "I'm not going to bother measuring you, as I know this wand with work. " The wand was covered in small rows of Hieroglyphics. Ishizu waved it and white sparks shot out of the end. "Good. Very good. Now to you." He turned to Yugi and held out both wands.

"Why two?" Yugi asked looking up at Mr. Ollivander.

"Because you'll find the owner of the other one." Said Mr. Ollivander. Yugi took the second wand and put it on the table beside him and waved the first wand. It shot out gold sparks. Mr. Ollivander looked pleased and proceeded to box the extra wand and showed them out.

"But what about paying for them?" Yugi asked.  
"Don't worry about it, Dumbledore already took care of it." Mr. Ollivander closed the shop door.

Yugi and the others walked down Diagon Ally until they met up with Hagrid. "I got all Yer supplies for tomorrow. Are you ready to head back to the Order? "Hagrid asked while holding multiple books and other supplies.

"Yes Hagrid, and thank you for getting our other supplies" Ishizu thanked him and they headed back to the Order.

As they were walking, Yugi let his mind wander. /Yugi./

/Yes Yami/

/We need to talk with Ishizu in private before we leave tomorrow/

/I agree, we should plan out exactly how we are going to do this, this teaching protection thing/

/Well that's one way to describe it. Oh and Yugi, you're about to walk past the door/

Yugi quickly snapped out of wandering and turned sharply and walked up the stairs to stand beside Ishizu and Malik. "You seriously need to work on that." Ishizu walked in and Malik snickered and walked inside. Yugi rolled his eyes and followed after him.

* * *

**So how was it? Was it good? Was it Bad? Tell me :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was an early morning at the Order for everyone. Trunks were being packed and breakfasts were being served to the blurry eyed occupants of the Order. Yugi sat at the kitchen table slowly eating his breakfast when Malik came running down the stairs. "Hey Yuig!"

"Hi Malik" Yugi replied taking another bite of his cereal. Ishizu promptly came into the room and sat down across from Yugi. /Yami, From what we read last night in the Defense Against the Dark Arts books I think we have a pretty good class planned./

Yami phased out beside Yugi, but only Yugi could see him. /I think you are right Yugi. And Ishizu and Malik seem to have everything planned out for the Divination class./

/Right./ Yugi finished off his cereal and looked up to see two red headed twins and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all carrying their trunks to the door.

Fred and George immediately found it necessary to introduce themselves.  
"Hello!" George said dropping his trunk. "That's Fred" He said pointing over at Fred.  
"And that's George." Fred said pointing over at George.  
"We just wanted-"  
"To introduce ourselves-"  
"To our newest teacher!"  
"It's fantastic knowing that we won't be stuck with Snape right George?" Fred said turning around to ask George.  
"Yes. It is. Well we must take our luggage to the car. See you on the train1" And with that the twins left the kitchen leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with Ishizu, Malik, and Yugi.  
"Yugi." Ishizu said softly. "I think it would be wise if we also went and brought our luggage out to the car. As I think we will be leaving soon."  
"Oh. Right. Yeah." Yugi replied picking up his bowl and placing it in the sink. He then turned to look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "I hope I see you on the train." He smiled and then followed Ishizu and Malik upstairs to retrieve their luggage.  
"This is going to be an interesting year." Hermione stated, taking her luggage out to the car.

_

Yugi had never seen anything like the entrance to the Hogwarts train platform. He had to run through a wall to get onto platform 9 and ¾'s. It was very odd. /Yugi it wasn't that strange. I'm sure we can both agree that we've seen stranger things./  
/True but it was still weird./ Yugi was sitting in in a compartment with Malik and Ishizu. They seemed to be the only 'teachers' on board. "I wonder what Hogwarts will look like." Yugi asked staring out the window to look at the hills and trespassing by.  
"I don't know Yugi, but at least it will be better than the sands of Egypt." Malik said getting a disapproving glance from his sister.  
"Yugi. May I speak with the Pharaoh?" Ishizu asked politely, glancing around the compartment to make sure no one was nearby.  
Yugi nodded and released control to the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh held himself higher with an air confidence. "Hello Ishizu."

"Good day Pharaoh. I must speak with you about something important. It is something I could not speak of without being alone. You see, there's been recent activity in the tombs-"She was cut off by the compartment door opening suddenly. It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Oh! I'm sorry Professors…but everywhere else is full. Do you mind if we sit with you?" Hermione asked politely.

"Not at all." Ishizu smiled and looked at the Pharaoh. She then spoke to Yami in Egyptian, "We shall finish discussing this later Pharaoh."

Yami nodded and released control back to Yugi. /Ishizu seems very upset about whatever it is she wishes to speak to me about./ Yugi moved down the bench more so that the three students could sit down.

/Yeah. I hope it isn't something to bad./ Yugi then turned his attention back to the three students.

"So," Ron said looking the three over. "Where are you all from? We haven't gotten the chance to learn much about you."

"Well. I'm from Japan, and Malik and Ishizu are from Egypt." Yugi answered pointing to Malik and Ishizu.

"Not to mention that Yugi is the King Of Games." Malik looked at Yugi and immediately received a glare from Yami.

"Malik I do not think that information is useful in-" Yami was then interrupted by Harry.

"The 'King Of Games'?" Harry asked confused. He'd never heard of anything like that.

"Oh I recognize you now!" Hermione looked at Yugi, "You're Yugi Motou! King Of Games, champion of Duel Monsters. Right?" She asked. Then she noticed Harry and Ron's confused expressions. "It's a muggle card game, very popular in Japan right now." Hermione continued a lengthy conversation with Harry and Ron about Duel Monsters, while Yugi fidgeted impatiently in his soul room waiting for his first look at Hogwarts.

* * *

*2 days ago*

Ryou walked briskly through the streets of Domino. In fact he had been for four hours now and it had started to rain. /Oh stop your complaining it's just a bit of rain. You're so annoying./

Of course Ryou had grown used to these insults, and he didn't mind them because it was just how the spirit acted. He couldn't change that. So, soaked and cold Ryou continued to follow the spirits instructions, until he had searched every possible place in Domino. /Bakura./ Ryou said through the mind link while again looking down at the glowing millennium ring.

/What./ The hostile spirit Bakura snapped back.

/Bakura he isn't here. I've searched everywhere and have follow your directions exactly./

/Then tell me. Where do you think the ring is pointing?/ Bakura said sarcastically.

/Well. I'd say it was pointing west. Maybe a little North of that. Definitely nowhere near here. He must have shadow travelled somewhere. Maybe Egypt?/

/Baka, we know he isn't in Egypt because we couldn't get ahold of Malik!/ Bakura sighed in frustration.

/Well. If you are really that keen on finding them so badly then why don't you just use the ring to find them and shadow travel to where they are?/

/That's actually a – / the spirit started, stopping himself after realizing what he almost said. /I'll consider it. Just get home and change of Ra dammed wet clothes, and pack your bags./ The spirit said, slamming his soul room door and ending the conversation.

Ryou just smiled to himself, silently gloating about his victory in being helpful. He then turned around and headed home to pack.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this has taken a long time. Please forgive me, and enjoy, I hope I have covered everything that was brought up. **

**So I'm just going to stop talking now and let you read. **

"_Egyptian"  
_**"Japanese"**

* * *

/Yami! It's finally here!/ Yugi scurried across the dusty floor to the window where a brown, speckled feathered owl was perched.

/What is it Yugi?/ Yami stood in spirit form lightly chuckling at the futile attempt Yugi was making to try and pry the package from the owl's grasp. /Yugi I think you need to give him payment./

Yugi blushed, /Oh, right…/ He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cookie. "Will this do little guy?"

The owl snatched the cookie and dropped the package. /I guess so, Yugi. Now who is it from?/

/You remember Yami! I sent an owl to Grandpa a few days ago asking him to send me some things for school./ Yugi quickly undid the package and picked up a white envelope. "Hey Yami, Grandpa sent me a letter too!" yugi said, quickly opening the envelope.

/Well, let's read it then./ Yami leaned over Yugi's shoulder so he could see.

"Hmmm, Looks like Grandpa isn't surprised at all. I guess he's used to all of our strange adventures by now."

/No one has had stranger adventures than us./

"That's for sure!" Yugi said folding up the letter.

"Professor… who are you talking to?" Yugi spun around quickly to see a confused Hermione standing at the door.

"Oh! I'm sorry Hermione! I was just uh… talking to myself. I do that sometimes. And please, call me Yugi." Yugi nervously scratched the back of his head while Hermione gave him a questioning glance. "Was there something you needed Hermione?"

"Oh… Well I mean… Oh Never mind! I won't bother you about it!"

"No go ahead. What did you want to know?"

"Well, I was only wondering… Yugi… How exactly does someone with your reputation not get told that they are a wizard? I mean, you're all over the television, it's a wonder the ministry hasn't notified you."

/That's because we aren't wizards/ Yami looked to Yugi and then looked back to Hermione. /But she cannot know that./

/Right/ "I don't know Hermione; I guess they just forgot about me."

"Oh, well alright, I guess I should finish packing. We leave in a half hour." Hermione started to walk out the door but stopped and looks questionably at Yugi. "Umm… Yugi, one more thing."

"Yes Hermione?" Yugi asked looking towards the door.

"If you're teaching History of Magic, then why did you need all of those Defense Against the Dark Arts books?" Yugi paused and looked at Hermione for a second.

"Well, you'll just have to wait until the first day of class." Yugi smiled, "I'll be down in a bit."

"Alright Professor." Hermione said, leaving the room.

/Trying to be mysterious Aibou?/ Yami smirked giving Yugi a questioning look.

/Well I can't give away my entire teaching plan, that wouldn't be fun at all./

/What did Grandpa send you?/

Yugi opened the rest of the package and pulled everything out. "It's a wonder he got everything to fit in here… The poor owl had to carry it all."

/Well it is probably enchanted. I can feel the magic coming off of it. Wasn't Dumbledore sending someone to watch over the house? They must have given Grandpa a hand in sending this./

"You're probably right. He has sent everything we need. Duel Disk, extra clothes-"

/He even sent your star pajamas./ Yami said, trying not to laugh at Yugi's red face.

"YAMI!"

* * *

Yugi was excited, which didn't help the fact that he had a growing migraine. He just could not hold down his excitement at actually teaching in a magic school.

/Yugi, looking out the window will not make the castle appear any faster./ Yami chuckled silently at the red blush that had engulfed Yugi's face.

/Hey! It isn't funny! I'm just really super excited!/ Yugi stated, desperately trying, and failing, to defend himself. In the end it only left a certain Yami rolling around on the floor of his soul room laughing. "You really are a piece of work" he muttered to himself while rolling his eyes.

"What?"

Yugi turned to find questioning looks from the three students. "Oh. Umm, sorry, I guess I was just thinking out loud." Yami continued to laugh in his soul room. /This is your fault you know./ The compartment stayed silent for a few moments.

"_Yugi, you should be more careful around these wizards… They are much more observant of what's going on around them." _Ishizu said giving Yugi a wary look.

"**Hai, Sorry Ishizu. I really should be paying attention." **

"What language was that?" Hermione asked directing her question towards Ishizu.

"It's none of your concern-" Malik began, being silenced by a glare from Ishizu.

"I apologize for my brother's rudeness." Ishizu pulled open her bag and ended the conversation by pulling out a book and reading.

/We might have to be careful around them. They seem a bit…/ Yami started .

/Nosy? Well Hermione might already be suspicious of us because of what happened earlier when I was opening the package./ Yugi gigged and watched Harry, Ron, and Hermione chat excitedly about Hogwarts. /But they seem nice. It's a shame that they have to be a part of this at such a young age./

/What do you mean Yugi?/

Yugi rested his arm on the side of the seat and leaned his head against the cool window. /Well it's this war… It just seems so wrong that they've been pulled into it at such a young age. It's just not fair./

Yami was silent for a few moments. /Yugi, you are right, but war is never fair. True, they are only students, and they really shouldn't be any part of this, but look at you. You are only sixteen Yugi, and look at what you've been through. It's not fair for you either, even if you have the guidance of a five thousand year old Pharaoh./ /

Yugi sighed and glanced at the trio. /I guess you're right. But it still isn't fair./

/By far your greatest attribute yet Yugi is your caring nature. /

* * *

The hours flew by, and the closer they got to Hogwarts, the worse Yugi felt. He kept his head against the cool glass of the window and tried his best to sleep it off. That is, until he was rudely awakened by some visitors in the compartment.

"Bloody hell Malfoy! Just get out of here you slimy git." Yugi shook his head and opened his eyes to see the three students on their feet looking ready to hex someone.

"What is going on here?" Yugi asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"This blonde wannabe barged in here and started insulting them all." Malik said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Malfoy.

"Well did anyone step in and stop him?" Yugi asked still only partially awake.

"No. I found it quite funny."

"Malik!" Yugi walked over to stand between the arguing students. "Guys come on! Knock it off!"

"Wow Potter; and I thought you couldn't sink any lower than the Weasleys, but it seems I was wrong." Draco stated, sneering at Yugi. "Who are you anyways? And what's wrong with your hair? The product of some horrible potions accident perhaps?"

"It's natural, and you have no authority speaking to your Professor like that, what was your name again? It was obvious to Ishizu and Malik Yugi was no longer the one speaking to Draco.

"A Professor? You? Figures, you must be a mud blood. Not knowing that I'm Draco Malfoy. Of course Dumbledore would hire someone like you." Draco sneered at 'Yugi' but was surprised to find 'Yugi' staring back at him, completely unfazed.

"Oh the blonde's gone and sealed his fate now!" Malik said, laughing at the whole ordeal.

"_Pharaoh." _Ishizu started in Egyptian.

"_I can handle this Ishizu, do not worry."_ Ishizu nodded and sat back down in her seat. "You seem to think that I am inferior to you Mr. Malfoy. Might I ask why that is?"

"Because you are a mud blood, wizard scum. Pure bloods will always be superior."

"I'll have you know Mr. Malfoy, that looks may be deceiving. Now leave this compartment before I give you detention." 'Yugi said in a low whisper, carefully keeping eye contact with Draco.

Draco left. Not a single word was uttered as he left the room. In fact, no one else in the room said anything. 'Yugi' just turned around and sat quietly back down onto his seat. There was complete silence in the room, until Ron decided to speak.

"Bloody hell. What was that?"

Malik leaned back in his seat and stretched. "That Ron was the King of Games."

"But-"Ron started, but was cut off by Harry.

"I think we've arrived at Hogwarts." The compartment became busy as everyone started gathering their belongings. All except for Yugi, who was still leaning his head against the cool glass of the window. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the compartment and headed for the carriages, leaving Yugi, Ishizu, and Malik back in the compartment.

"Yugi, Pharaoh, is something wrong?" Ishizu questioned sitting next to Yugi.

"Yeah, I thought you were excited to be here!" Malik exclaimed, motioning to the huge castle visible through the window of the compartment.

"Malik, please. Keep your voice down. Yugi and I are a bit overwhelmed by the magic here. Just give us a minute." Yami stated.

"But why would it be affecting you and not us? It doesn't make any sense." Malik said, looking to Ishizu for answers.

"It does not matter. There is nothing we can do about it now. Let us go to the feast. We can talk about it later." Yami said, getting up from his seat and grabbing Yugi's belongings, leaving Ishizu and Malik to quickly follow after him.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Did you like it? Not like it? Still want to kill me for updating so late? Let me know! Reviewing would be a kind gesture! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am borrowing part of the book for the beginning of this chapter.**

**I do hope that you enjoy this chapter, I took time out of my studies to finish it. :) **

* * *

The Great Hall was done up with its usual start of term feast decorations. The candles, which floated above their heads in the ceiling, reflected the bright starry night sky outside.

"_-Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you…  
Let the sorting now begin."_

The sorting ceremony went on as usual. A few new additions were welcomed to the Gryffindor house with a loud cheery applause. The feast was fantastic, as usual. A variety of foods were laid out across the tables, some Harry had never seen before. The only thing out of order was the teachers table. Three seats stood empty throughout the entire sorting ceremony.

"Hermione, where do you think the new teachers disappeared to?" Harry asked, looking around the Great Hall.

"I thought they were right behind us. I do hope they haven't gotten themselves lost." She replied, glances around in hopes of seeing them somewhere.

When everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up and spoke to the crowd of students seated in the Great Hall. "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! To our new comers, and to our old hands, welcome! First year students should take note that the Forest is out of bounds. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged knowing smirks and continued to listen to the rest of Dumbledore's speech.

"We have three changes in staff this year. First, I would like to introduce Professor Umbridge; she will be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Unfortunately, our two other Professors seem to have gotten lost. One of them will be replacing Professor Trelawney, who has decided to take an extended vacation to visit with her family. The other, will be our new History of Magic Professor. Now-" Dumbledore stopped. A small "Hem hem" was heard from the teachers table.

"Is she interrupting Dumbledore's speech?" Hermione asked in a hushed whisper.

Thank you Headmaster, for those kind words." Umbridge and stood up from her seat. She glanced around the Great Hall. "It's great to be back at Hogwarts and I'm sure that we will become great friends" She stopped. The candles above everyone's head flickered and dimmed. Everyone turned their heads towards the doors to the Great Hall. There three people stood. One, a sandy blonde with tanned skin; he looked absolutely livid. There was a woman standing beside him, she was tall with dark hair. She held an emotionless expression. The last, and smallest, was a boy with spiky tri-coloured hair. He looked absolutely exhausted.

"Headmaster. I apologize for our tardiness." Ishizu stated calmly, glancing over to the smaller boy.

"Yeah we got lost." Malik shrugged and looked around the hall.

"It's no problem. Welcome to Hogwarts! Students and Staff! I would like to introduce the new Professors! This," Dumbledore said, motioning to Ishizu. "Is Miss Ishizu Ishtar, she will be your new Divination Professor. Her brother," He said motioning to Malik. "Mr. Malik Ishtar, he will be assisting her this year."

"Malik and I are glad to be here to teach you." Ishizu said, looking slowly over the group of students.

"Finally, Mister Yugi Mutou, will be your new History of Magic Professor."

Hermione nudged Ron and looked over to Harry. "Yugi doesn't look too good."

"Strange, he didn't look nearly as bad on the train. Mate must be sick." Ron said, finishing up the last of the pumpkin juice in his goblet.

"I am sure that you will all enjoy his class. Now, enjoy your night. Get some rest and-"Dumbledore was cut off again by Professor Umbridge.

"Hem hem. Headmaster. I sure you must be joking. This child here is nothing more than that, a child. You can't honestly be saying that he is to teach the students. He is far too young and inexperienced. The ministry would, without question, disapprove of this, this madness! You did say that you had found suitable teachers, but this? This is unacceptable! "

"Excuse me Professor?" Yugi questioned innocently. "You really don't have to worry about it, we do have a lot of experience and we-"

"Experience? You are nothing but a child, and children should be taught and not teaching! This is unacceptable Albus. When the minister finds out-" Umbridge was interrupted by a quiet retaliation by Yugi.

"But Professor, if you would just listen to me-"Yugi flinched as Umbridge raised her voice in the Hall.

"Listen? To a child! Good Heavens. You may think that what you are doing is right but believe me, what you think is wrong. I will not allow for a mere child to teach the students of this school!" By now the occupants of the Great Hall were watching on in shock. "And you boy will do best to listen to me when I say-"

Everything went silent. The candles dimed and flickered until they went out altogether. Piercing Crimson eyes glared at the figure in pink.

"Bloody Hell…" The trio of Gryffindor watched as their new Professor walked over to face Umbridge.

"I will not ask for you to be considerate when someone is trying to speak. You think yourself above others? You think you can treat me and the others like we are below you? I think not Professor. You will do well to not ignore your manners and common courtesies, for; where I am from we treat people with respect. We do not belittle them in public like you are doing now. Do you think you have some sort of authority?" there was silence as the now crimson eyed Yugi's voice echoed throughout the Hall. "That's what I thought. No one, and I mean no one, has the right to treat people with such disrespect. I will make my leave now Professor. Be grateful that my ways have changed. Otherwise this may have turned out differently. Goodnight Headmaster. Goodnight Students. Goodnight Professor." With that, Yugi turned and left the Great Hall. The candles flickered back to life and the Hall lit up again, revealing the confusion plastered on everyone's faces, everyone except Dumbledore, Ishizu, and Malik.

"Well great. Now you've gone and ticked him off. I must say you are quite the character Professor Umbridge." Malik mock clapped his hands in the silence of the Great Hall.

Ishizu glared at Malik and looked back to Dumbledore. "I do apologize Headmaster. Yugi isn't feeling the greatest right now. Please excuse his abrupt behaviour."

Dumbledore raised a hand to stop her. "It is no problem," and with a smile he said "I do say we needed a change in the Welcoming Feast. Now that is enough excitement for one night. Off to bed." With that the students in the Great Hall made their way to their common rooms.

"_We should leave to check on the Pharaoh and Yugi, that was unexpected behaviour, even from the Pharaoh." _Ishizu said looking towards her brother. As they were about to leave Dumbledore caught their attention.

"Miss Ishtar. Please tell Mr. Mutou to visit me in my office when he is feeling up to it would you?" Ishizu nodded and led Malik out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Yugi sat on the edge of his bed. Luckily for him he managed to locate the room on the poorly written directions Dumbledore had given him the day before. He fell back on the bed and sighed. /Yami./

/Yes Yugi./

/that was not the right thing to do back there./

/But she was be absolutely horrible./

/That may be true but two rights do not make a wrong./

/I was only informing her about the importance of manners./

Yugi sighed, /Yami, I know you mean well but that's just going to cause trouble. Now I have to apologize to her./

/Why should you apologize to her, she did instigate the argument./

/That's not the point Yami./

There was a knock at the door. "Yugi, Pharaoh. May I enter?" Ishizu asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, it's open Ishizu." Yugi was still lying on the bed when Ishizu walked in with Malik.

"So Pharaoh, I see you decided to speak your mind." Malik raised an eyebrow and looked at Yugi.

"Malik, we both are aware that that was not the way to solve the problem." Yugi sighed and sat up on the bed. "Really, I already spoke to him about it."

"It is fine Yugi, as long as you and the Pharaoh are aware that your actions may have consequences." Ishizu smiled slightly and looked at Yugi. "But, I'm sure you two can deal with whatever problems come your way." Yugi smiled at Ishizu and laughed.

"I'm sure you're right Ishizu."

"Now, Dumbledore has requested that you go see him in his office when you are feeling up to it. I think it would be wise to have a rest and see him tomorrow. You are looking a bit ill." Ishizu was concerned and examined the boys slightly pale face.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Considering you are usually bright and cheery, yes, it is." Malik stated, tapping the floor with the tip of his shoe.

"Well if that's the case I will go see him tomorrow after my first class." Yugi yawned and glanced out the window. "And, it is getting late."

"Right, Goodnight Yugi. Goodnight my Pharaoh. Come along Malik we have a few things to do before tomorrow." Ishizu nodded to Malik and they left the room.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day Yami." Yugi yawned and climbed into bed, pulling the maroon coloured sheets up to his nose.

Yami appeared in spirit form, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You are right Yugi. It will be interesting to see how everything turns out."

"Right. Goodnight Yami." Yugi said between yawns.

"Yami looked out the window at the setting sun. _I have a bad feeling about this, _He thought to himself, then, he disappeared back into the puzzle.

* * *

In a dark, dimly lit room stood Wormtail cowering under the piercing glare of Lord Voldemort.

"Are you sure Wormtail?"

"Absolutely, My Lord." He cowered low to the floor.

"If Dumbledore thinks that he can hide this power from me within his school then he is mistaken."

* * *

**So? What do you think? Review and let me know! I do love hearing from you! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, here it is! The long awaited Chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long, school has been extremely busy. Anyways! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Yugi paced across the front of the classroom. To say he was nervous would have been an understatement. As he paced back and forth, Yami appeared in spirit form, leaning on the edge of the desk at the front of the room.

"Yugi, you can stop pacing. If anyone can teach this class, it's you." He said, watching Yugi's frustration grow.

"But Yami!" Yugi threw his arms above his head and motioned around the room. "Look at this place! I haven't even been here for a day! These students will know far more about magic than I will." Yugi sat down and slumped on the steps next to the desk. "I can't even handle a simple magic induced migraine."

"Yugi, they may out experience you in this area of magic, but that does not mean you aren't as experienced in magic as they are. Shadow magic is powerful. The fact that you can even stand your ground against it is exceptional; the fact that you can use it is unimaginable." Yami sat next to Yugi. "Honestly Yugi, you can't be expected to be good at everything. Don't worry about it. We will figure out why their magic has such an effect on us, and you will be the best History of Magic Professor this school has ever seen. Trust me."

"Yeah," Yugi smiled and jumped up from where he was sitting on the stairs. "You're right! Thanks Yami, you really helped-"

"Ummm Professor?" Yugi spun around to look at the door. "Professor we just wanted to get here early to make sure that you were okay with everything. I hope we weren't intruding." Hermione said motioning to Harry and Ron.

"Oh! Hermione, Ron, Harry, it's great to see you!" Yugi quickly motioned for them to come into the room. "I didn't know that I had you in my first class. Anyways! Welcome, I hope I haven't messed up the décor too much." Yugi nervously scratched the back of his head with his hand and glanced at the hieroglyphs on the walls.

"If nothing else it'll give us something to look at instead of sleeping-" Ron started but was cut off by Hermione running over to a section of the wall.

"Professor, did you do all of this yourself?" She asked tracing her fingers over the golden pictures on the wall.

"Well I did but-" He started but was quickly cut off by Hermione.

"How on Earth did you learn Egyptian Hieroglyphics? You're our age!"

"Well my Grandfather worked as an Archeologist in the tombs a while back, and he was always teaching me about the culture and the language, I also have… friends… who are quite familiar with it. I guess I'm a fast learner."

"I went to Egypt a few years back with my family and even the archeologists weren't this good. This part here actually looks familiar. I remember our guide telling us something about this." Ron said pointing to a few of the hieroglyphs. "I'm not all that good with remembering these things, but the story about this phrase here just stuck. It was a story about a nameless pharaoh who supposedly saved Egypt from a terrible fate. From what our guide told us, not much is known about this person, he seemed to be wiped from history."

/Yugi./ Yami said staring at the hieroglyph on the wall.

/Yes I know Yami. I didn't think anyone would recognize it. It seems your story is more known than we thought./

/But if these wizards know about it, we have no way of knowing exactly how much this Dark Lord has managed to find out. We will have to be careful./

/Right-/

"Uh, Professor?" Harry waved his hand in front of the small Professor's face.

"Oh?" Yugi blinked and looked at the three. "Sorry, just thinking. I tend to do that."

"We've noticed." They said in unison. Just as they did, a few students started to cautiously trickle into the classroom.

"I suppose it's time to get this over with." Yugi rubbed his eyes and blinked as more and more wizards entered the classroom. Hermione, Harry, and Ron rushed over to their seats while Yugi rummaged in the desk for a piece of chalk. "Now." He said turning around to see the class. "Everyone, you can all sit where you'd like." He motioned for the students to take their seats and waited until they had all been seated.

/Yugi, it appears we've already made a few enemies./ Yugi glanced over to where a group of sneering Slytherins sat.

"Now, I know a few of you have already gotten to know who I am, but in case you didn't know, my name is Yugi Motou. I am from Japan and have just recently become acquainted with the wizarding world. I-"

"Hold on. You've just become acquainted with the wizarding world. Don't tell me you're a Muggle." Malfoy stated, sneering at the small Professor.

"I wouldn't say that I'm a Muggle… I am perfectly capable of preforming magic. Needless to say, I intend to touch base on that sometime during this class. " Yugi turned and reached up, writing something on the board. He turned back around and pointed to the board. "Can anyone tell me what that says?" The class stared at the bored in silence until Hermione slowly reached up her hand. "Yes Hermione."

"Professor, I believe that it says something along the lines of Darkness."

"Close Hermione, very close. Actually, it says Shadows. Are any of you familiar with the Ancient Egyptian system of magic?"

/Yugi./ Yami sent a quiver of concern across the mind link.

/One minute Yami./

"No one? Well. It's actually quite interesting, and it is what we are going to focus the majority of this semester on." Yugi was again interrupted by a persistent Yami.

/Yugi. I sense Shadow Magic./

Yugi paused and glanced around the room. "I am going to teach you the history of this long, forgotten area of magic. Myths and legends all seem to root back to this particular form of magic and I believe that it will serve as an important area of study for this class."

/Yugi./ Suddenly the world seemed to move in slow motion. Yugi watched as shocked expressions appeared on the faces of the students in front of him. A swirl of shadows darkened the room and the candles began to flicker. Crimson eyes snapped open and Yami gazed ahead at the widening eyes of the students.

/Yami… I think there is something behind us./ Yugi's voiced quivered as the effects of the shadows etched their way into his soul room.

Yami stood there gazing forward at the students for a few moments, then, he spoke in a low, harsh whisper, "Bakura. Remove your monster before I remove it myself." With a light swish the shadows slowly crept away, revealing a white haired boy standing quietly behind Yami.

The students were confused; they were all too shocked to even comment.

"I'm sorry Yami, Bakura can be a bit dramatic at times…" The white haired boys features softened and a small smile appeared on his face.

Yugi's facial features softened into a kind but concerned smile, something a certain trio of students quickly noticed. "Ryou, what are you doing here? Nevermind that. I suppose it's good you're here… We would have had to find you eventually. Class? I need to dismiss you for the day. I must speak with Professor Dumbledore. I would like you all to come prepared to tomorrow's lesson, please do some research on Egyptian traditions and beliefs. You are dismissed." Yugi watched as each student quickly gathered there belongings and left with questioning expressions on their faces. Then he sighed.

"So the Pharaoh's little brat is now teaching other little brats. How touching." Bakura appeared in spirit form beside a now uncomfortable Ryou. Yugi sighed again and looked out the window to see the grassy grounds of Hogwarts. "I suppose it's only fitting, being the pathetic light of that Baka Pharaoh-"

It was at this moment that Ishizu and Malik decided to enter Yugi's classroom; that was also the moment Yugi lost his patience. Cutting the infuriating spirit off, Yugi spun around and snapped. "You know what Bakura. I am getting really sick and tired of your constant ignorance towards other people's feelings." Bakura took a hesitant step back and Ryou, Ishizu, and Malik flinched at Yugi's tone. Yami appeared next to Yugi and glanced at him, crimson eyes full of concern.

"Yugi, now just calm down and-"

"I am so sick of people treating me like a child! I am perfectly capable to taking care of myself and I do not appreciate being talked down to." Yugi took a step towards the white haired spirit. "You have no idea what kind of trouble that you have gotten Yami and I into. You treat everyone, including Ryou, with so much disrespect!"

"Yugi." Ishizu interrupted. "I think you need to sit down. This isn't like you."

"You obviously don't understand that you can't just go around treating people like that! Who do you honestly think you are? You aren't better than everyone else, in fact I find you pretty pathetic." Small wisps of shadows curled around Yugi's feet. "I think it's time someone called you out. I don't care if you are just a five thousand year old ignorant spirit, it does not give you the right to treat people horribly and-" Yugi's eyes suddenly faded to crimson.

"Pharaoh?" Ishizu asked hesitantly.

"One moment Ishizu; I am trying to calm him down. Will you please go and retrieve Professor Dumbledore Malik? I believe that the tiring effects of this magic is starting to take it's told on Yugi." Yami rubbed his eyes and looked at the shocked white haired duo in front of his. After a few moments of silence, Yami sighed. "Yugi would like to apologize for his abrupt behaviour. He did not mean to snap at you and Ryou, even though you deserved it for ridiculing him Bakura." Yami scolded glaring at the White haired spirit. "I suggest you refrain from your nasty comments while we are here. It's no doubt that you have already begun to feel the tiring effects from this magic."

Bakura sent a knowing glace quickly at Yami and then disappeared back into the Millennium Ring.

"So you have figured out what the problem is then Pharaoh?" Ishizu asked walking over to the two younger Millennium Item holders.

"I believe it has something to do with there being two spirits within one mind. As a Millennium Item holder, one is already increasingly sensitive to magical energies around them, because Yugi and I share a mind; we are even more sensitive to the magical energies. We just haven't encountered such a dense source of energy like we have here. It seems to be having a negative effect on us. Just like when Yugi was first exposed to Shadow Magic. It is draining and will take some getting used to." Yami explained.

"Is Yugi calmed down now? Can I speak with him?" Ryou asked nicely, smiling at his friend.

"Yes, he is calmed down, but I'm afraid he needs a few minutes to rest. Unknown to him, he somehow called upon the Shadows. Using the power of the Shadows can be tiring even to the most experienced of people. Even that little, barely noticed use of Shadow magic took a lot out of him."

Yami closed his eyes. /Yugi./ Yami asked, hesitantly walking over to Yugi in his soul room.

/I'm sorry Yami. I didn't mean to do that. I feel really bad now./ Yugi watched the floor as Yami sat down next to him.

/There is no need to apologize for getting angry. Everyone gets angry. You are one of the rare few who hide their anger. Sometimes it is hard to not get angry, especially when other stressing obstacles are thrown at you. Besides, I was about to deal with him myself./

Yugi rested his head against Yami's shoulder and sighed. /I didn't realize this was going to be so difficult./

/You mean all of this? The magic? The teaching? The world somehow always needing our help?/ Yugi nodded and remained silent. /Unfortunately the bearer of a Millennium Item always encounters difficult situations. They seem to follow us around like cats attracted to catnip./

/Yami you don't even know what catnip is./

Yami frowned and glared at Yugi defensively. /Well still, the saying works. Even if I don't know what catnip is, I know cats love it./

Yugi laughed and rubbed his eyes, yawning as he did so. /You rest Yugi. I will take care of everything today./

/Thank you Yami./

"Yami."

"Yes Ryou." Yami opened his eyes and looked towards the door. Voices could be heard coming from down the hall, Malik and Dumbledore. Yami walked to the door to greet the Headmaster.

"Ah. Professor Mutou. Mr. Ishtar here has informed me that you desperately needed to see me. Is there a problem?" Dumbledore smiled kindly as he addressed Yami.

Yami motioned him into the classroom and pointed to Ryou. Who smiled and waved kindly at the Headmaster. "Well to start. Just like Ishizu, my friend Ryou began to worry about my whereabouts. He managed to locate me here and gave quite the fright to my first period class." Dumbledore chuckled lightly and gave a short wave toward Ryou.

"Under normal circumstances I would have need for alarm at this type of situation Professor Mutou. But, seeing how he appears to be no threat to the students and how he probably would just come back if I sent him away, I will allow him to stay here with you and the Ishtars. But, I will need to have someone look at his records just to be on the safe side. You understand of course."

"Of course Headmaster. There is one more thing, If I could trouble you that is. You see, I have been having a bit of a problem. It would seem that the magical energy radiating from your students is beginning to affect me, both physically and mentally. Do you think you would be able to help me find a solution to this problem? Normally I wouldn't be affected like this, but. With so many people gathered in one place, it's a little bit too much for me to handle on my own." Yami's Crimson eyes stared at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled and looked across the room, then back to Yami. "Ah. I now understand why you were intolerant to Professor Umbridge. But between you and I; I think you did a fine job of showing her your worth. I am quite sure that if you go and see Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital wing, she will be able to help you. Now, go see her, I will see that your guest has somewhere to stay, you can take the day to rest after you see her. I will inform the students that your classes will pick up tomorrow. Now what did you say his name was?"

"Ryou Bakura."

"Right, Mr. Bakura?" Ryou quickly walked over to Dumbledore and nodded his head.

"Yes Sir?"

"There is no need for that," Dumbledore chuckled and motioned for Ryou to follow him. "I will show you where you will be staying. Professor Mutou has informed me of the circumstances and I have no trouble having you stay here." Dumbledore and Ryou left the classroom, Dumbledore mentioning something about Berty Botts Every Flavoured Beans as they disappeared down the hall.

Yami turned to Ishizu and Malik and shakily and placed a hand up to his head, the other free hand was used to steady himself against the wall. "Pharaoh!" Ishizu rushed over and caught Yami as he stumbled forwards. Malik followed quickly behind.

Two bright violet orbs gazed at Ishizu, filled with worry. "Ishizu? Yami says… We should go see Madame Pomfrey… He is fine." Ishizu helped Yugi stand and Yugi led them out of the classroom. The hallway was cooler and it didn't take Yugi long to lead Ishizu and Malik to the Hospital Wing. Yugi lightly knocked on the large wooden door and poked his head in quietly into the room. "Madame Pomfrey? Are you here?"

"Ah, Professor Mutou. Yes, I'm here. You can come in, no sense in being shy. Dumbledore stopped by on his way to showing Mr. Bakura around the castle and mentioned that you would be stopping by. So what seems to be ailing you Dearie?" Madame Pomfrey asked, laying out new sheets for one of the Hospital beds.

"Well, it's not that complicated I guess, but I need something that will dull the effects of magic. I am not use to this much magical energy in one place and it is making it difficult to accomplish simple tasks. Do you think you can help me?"

"I think I have something that will help. Just let me have a look in my office."

Ishizu and Malik tapped Yugi on the shoulder and motioned to the clock.

"Yuig, we have a class in a few minutes. Would you like me to leave Malik with you until Madame Pomfrey is finished?"

"No, Ishizu it's okay. She'll be back in a minute and I have Yami if I need anything." Yugi smiled and looked at Ishizu and Malik. "Besides, you have a class, and I'm sure the students are dying to meet their new Divination teacher."

"Alright. But I expect to find you and the Pharaoh in your room when my lesson is finished. I will bring Ryou and Bakura by after as well." With that, Ishizu reluctantly left, Malik followed closely behind.

Yugi waited patiently for Madame Pomfrey. /Yami? Are you feeling any better? You gave Ishizu a scare there./

/I am fine Yugi. Let us hope that Madame Pomfrey can solve this problem for us./

/Yeah./

"Professor Mutou. There is a spell called Reparifors. It is used to heal magically induced ailments. Now, for now I think this will help, I do not know what the after effects of this spell will be, but I'm certain you will just have a bit of drowsiness. If my magic is right, this spell should help relieve the pain and agitation caused by the overwhelming presence of magic here. Are you alright with that?"

/What do you think Yami?/

/We can trust her. I sense good in her heart. Besides, she does take care of all of the students here./

Yugi smiled and looked at Madame Pomfrey. "That should be fine Madame Pomfrey. Thank you so much, I didn't mean to trouble you."

"Not a problem Dearie. I will see if there are any other options after you leave and get some rest. _Reparifors._" Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and Yugi felt like the world had been lifted off his shoulders. "Now. Off you go. Back to your room."

* * *

Yugi sat on the edge of his bed. Everything felt a bit hazy as the sun shone through the window in his room. It was still only morning, but he felt like he could actually get some sleep. Yugi found himself curled up in a small blanket, laying on the edge of the bed he drifted off into a well needed nap.

* * *

Yugi found himself being shaken awake by an annoyed and impatient Bakura.

"Bakura you can't just shake him awake! This is the most sleep he has had in days!" Malik was trying to pull Bakura away from Yugi.

"I did not travel here through the Shadow realm to watch the little brat sleep." Yugi slid off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. He rubbed the corners of his eyes and looked up at Ishizu, Malik, and Bakura. "It's about time! I do not like waiting."

"That does not give you the right to physically harass Yugi, Bakura." Yami snapped, shooting an angered glare towards Bakura as he got up off the floor.

"Oh I'm so Mr. High and Mighty Pharaoh, but I did not come here to watch your pitiful Hikari sleep."

Yami did the unexpected. He sighed. He sighed and turned away from Bakura. "Ishizu, I would like to thank you for helping Yugi to the Hospital Wing. Madame was able to find a temporary spell to help dull the effects of the overwhelming surrounding magic. Now, Bakura, why did you and Ryou come to find us?"

Bakura paused and released control to Ryou and appeared in spirit form next to him. "Ryou was worried about Yugi. I also sensed a disturbance in the Shadows that could not be ignored and I figured that you must have had something to do with it. Ryou…"

"Say it Bakura." Ryou grinned.

"Ryou suggested using the Ring to locate your puzzle; he also suggested using the Shadows to bring us straight to you."

"Was that so hard?"

"Shut up Baka Hikari."

Malik attempted to hide his laughter.

"Yami, we would like to know what's going on. What are you all doing here?" Ryou asked politely.

"It's a long story. Basically, I helped the Headmaster of this school and saved him from an enemy known as Death Eaters. They work for some Dark Lord named Voldemort-" Bakura snorted in laughter and Yami paused, glaring in his direction. "I was then asked to help protect the students of this school, as well as teach then a bit of our magic's history. Though Yugi has most of the teaching handled. Apparently our magic is much more powerful than these wizards magic, but it clashes and has negative side effects on us, in particular those who share their minds with spirits. I am sure you and Bakura will start to feel the effects soon enough and I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will be able to help you as well."

"So, basically, we just have to stay here and keep an eye on the students? Protect them from this Voldemort person?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. So far everything has gone smoothly. The only issue that we have encountered so far is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Apparently she is a member of the Ministry that watches over the magical community here. She didn't have a very pleasant opinion of us when we arrived." Ishizu stated pouring some water in a cup from a pitcher she had placed on the table. She handed the glass to Yami and sat back down on a chair in the room.

"Thank you Ishizu."

"Yami?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

"Yes Ryou."

"Where is Yugi? I would really like to speak to him."

"Well Yugi is-" Yami paused and stared off into space. Then, he looked back to Ryou and nodded. Yami released control to Yugi and appeared in spirit form hesitantly beside Yugi.

"Ryou. I'm so glad you are here. I was beginning to think that I would be spending the year alone." Yugi said smiling.

"Hey!" Malik shouted, looking slightly offended.

"No offence Malik. Ryou is just a better opponent for games you see." Yugi smiled and looked out the window. "Umm Ishizu?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"How long have we been sleeping? The last time I looked outside it was morning… Did we really sleep all day?"

"Yes, we were hesitant to wake you. Whatever Madame Pomfrey did has definitely helped." Yugi drank some of the water out of the glass in his hands.

"Yeah. I feel a lot better now. Hopefully I won't snap at anyone else." Yugi frowned and drank some more water.

"Yugi." Bakura said, receiving a questioning glance from Yami. "The Pharaoh said you used Shadow Magic earlier. I wasn't aware that the Hikari's could use Shadow Magic."

"They can use Shadow Magic Bakura." Yami said, leaning on the edge of the bed. "It's just harder for them to control. It takes much more concentration and practice for someone who isn't as experienced with it. Over time I'm sure Yugi and Ryou could become skilled Shadow Mages, but, like all who practise the art, they must go through the stages of learning to handle the side effects and learning to control it. I am impressed though Yugi," Yami turned to look at Yugi. "You didn't even think about summoning the Shadows. That alone takes a higher level of skill and practise." Yugi turned red and sipped more of the water.

"But, it's also concerning. That type of summoning is careless and could cause major harm to people if something were to go wrong." Ishizu stated, glancing quickly to Yami.

"Well yes, but it is still intriguing that he is even able to do that. It makes me believe that he could quickly learn to control the Shadows. It would be especially helpful in this environment, he may be able to protect himself better if he could master summoning, Ryou as well Bakura. I believe it would be in our best interests to train them." Yami said addressing Bakura. "Now, normally I wouldn't even consider it this soon, but, I think that, given the circumstances, it would be beneficial for the two of them."

"I think Yugi and Ryou would definitely gain from learning to control the Shadows, I mean, it's about time." Malik said, grinning and heading towards the door. "It's almost supper; we should head down to the Great Hall."

Ishizu remained silent and followed Malik out of the room.

"What do you think Ryou?" Yugi asked, sipping more of his water.

"I don't know. It'll be worth a try anyway." Ryou smiled and turned red as his stomach rumbled. "I guess I'm pretty hungry."

"Come on, I'll take you to the Great Hall." Yugi motioned for Ryou to follow him, and the two spirits disappeared back into their respective items.

* * *

**So? Do you like it? It took me ages to write! I hope you do! Review, I love hearing your thoughts and ideas! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here is the long awaited 11****th**** chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

Yugi sat on the windowsill of his room. He gazed out the window thinking. The only light from the grounds was from a small hut that was barely visible through the dense fog that had settled in.

"Something on your mind Yugi?" Yugi turned around and saw Ryou peaking his head through the large wooden door. "I'm sorry for intruding, you've just been up here a while and I got worried." Ryou's lightly English accented voice cut through the silence of the room.

"Don't worry about it Ryou. I was just thinking, actually, I've been meaning to you… and Bakura."Yugi stretched his arms and walked over to a wooden dresser beside his bed. He rummaged through the contents of the top drawer while Ryou walked into the room.

"Oh? What about?" Ryou asked as the spirit of the Millennium necklace materialized next to him.

"And where's that pompous Pharaoh?" Bakura laughed leaning on the back of the small couch that was next to Ryou.

Yugi sighed and turned around holding a long wooden box. "As far as I know, he is sleeping. I haven't heard from him in a while, so I'm quite sure he dozed off. Anyways," Yugi walked over and handed the box to Ryou. "I was in this place Diagon Alley, and this man named Ollivander gave me this wand. He told me that I would the owner of it, and I think, it is meant for you too."

Ryou turned the box over in his hands and looked a Yugi. "A wand?" Bakura stated sarcastically.

" I know it sounds silly, but these wizards use wands like this to preform magic. It's sort of like a tool I suppose, kind of like how we use the Millennium items to channel Shadow magic. I haven't gotten to use mine yet. I haven't exactly been in the best condition since I arrived here, but I did want to give this to you two before everything got to hectic."

Ryou opened the box and looked at the intricately designed wand. The wood was white and seemed to bleed to red. Ryou glanced at the label on the side of the box. "Alder wood Pheonix feather… "

"Yup, now I'm not an expert on them, but I did look into that certain wand, and I think you would benefit from doing a little research." Yugi smiled, but soon frowned after a comment from Bakura.

"Look he is already trying to school us." Bakura gave an annoyed sigh and smirked.

"Well it's actually very interesting when you look into these kind of topics. I found a few books on a lot of different things that you might find interesting." Yugi reached over to a stack of books sitting on the couch. "See this one right here is about Defensive magic. Hermione lent it to me, and I was planning on using some of the material and incorporating it into my classes." Yugi continued to excitedly flip through the pages.

"Ryou I'm glad you aren't as happy-go-lucky as the Pharaoh's Hikari. I would get even more annoyed with you if you were." Bakura laughed and Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to him Yugi, he doesn't mean it. Yugi?" Ryou had failed to notice the book that had fallen from Yugi's hands. Yugi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and then his facial expression changed to that of pure anger. Yami was enraged.

Ryou hesitated, and then spoke, "Yami? What's wrong?"

* * *

Harry jerked in his sleep.

He was only able to comprehend a few thoughts.

_Power._

_Shadows._

_Spirit._

_Mutou._

It was then that he scar began to burn, chaos irrupted from the thoughts and Harry bolted up out of his sleep.

* * *

Yami stared, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger. Someone was trying to invade his mind and, though the attempt was futile, Yami was still able to catch wisps of thoughts radiating from the unknown invader.

_Power._

_Shadows._

_Spirit._

_Mutou._

"No!" Yami snapped out of his trance and backed up into the dresser, startling Ryou.

"Yami! What happened? Should I go and find Ishizu and Malik?" Ryou asked.

Yami snarled and glanced towards the door. "I need to speak with the Headmaster." He said, quickly retreating from the room.

"Well that was weird." Ryou stated, staring off in the direction Yami had gone.

"It isn't like the Pharaoh to get all worked up like that over nothing. It must have been something serious." Bakura replied. "Ryou give me the wand."

"I will if you ask nicely." Ryou retorted, grinning at the annoyed facial expression Bakura now held.

"Alright Ryou. Please. Give me the wand."

"That's better" Ryou plucked the wand out of the box and handed it over to Bakura."It's interesting isn't it? I don't know exactly what it is, but something about this wand just feels so familiar. Am I right?"

Bakura twirled the white and red wand in his hands and carefully studied it. "Interesting." He muttered under his breath. "Very interesting."

* * *

Yami stood behind the Headmaster's door. Fury radiating off of him, it took everything Yugi had just to try and keep him calm.

/Yami. You can't go in there like this. You have to keep calm and be rational./

/Yugi, everything we have been trying to keep hidden has been discovered by someone, someone we probably do not want knowing the details of our lives./

Yugi was silent and appeared beside Yami in spirit form. He didn't do anything, he just stood there, looking at Yami. Yami sighed and relaxed the hands he had been clenching.

/You're right Aibou. I shouldn't let my anger get the best of me. I will talk to Professor Dumbledore calmly and sincerely about this matter./

/Thank you Yami./

Yami smiled and finally knocked on the large, oak door.

"Yes?" Calm a soft reply from within the office.

"Professor Dumbledore. I have to speak with you. It is urgent." Yami barely finished his sentence when the door was yanked open by Professor McGonallgal. Yami peaked past the Professor and saw Harry sitting in the chair across from the Headmaster's desk.

"Ah. Professor Mutou. Come in."

Yami walked briskly into the office and stood in front of the Professor.

"Harry here was just telling me about a strange ordeal that has occurred tonight. In fact, you don't look like you are bearing good news either. Please, sit."

"Professor Dumbledore. I don't think this is something we should be discussing with an audience."

"I agree with you Professor Mutou, but unfortunately, Harry here already knows."

Yami glanced at Harry and turned his crimson eyes on Dumbledore. "How? You know that my trust is something not to be trifled with Professor."

Dumbledore raised a hand to calmly silence the seething spirit. "I can assure you Professor Mutou that young Harry here does not know the extent of your situation. He has come to know this from a vision."

Yami quickly glanced at Dumbledore and slowly sat down in the chair beside Harry.

"A vision I'm sure you are familiar with."

* * *

Professor Mutou's eyes slowly changed into their usual bright purple tint. "Power. Shadows. Spirit. Mutou."

Dumbledore nodded and Harry was surprised. "Professor… Are you saying that Professor Mutou has a connection to Voldemort too?"

"Not exactly Harry."

"We- Uh I felt an unknown presence trying to invade my thoughts. I was able to block the intruder, and caught wisps of the intruder's thoughts as I forced him out of my mind." Yugi nervously scratched the back of his head and looked at Professor Dumbledore.

"Lord Voldemort has always possessed a talent in that particular area of magic. But how he found you, that is the question we must answer."

"Excuse me Professor but I don't understand. What would Voldemort want with Professor Mutou? And what did he mean by 'Shadows' and a 'Spirit'?"

Yugi glanced towards the Headmaster and then back to Harry. He bit his lip slightly and turned away. "I haven't the slightest idea Harry. But for some reason I'm connected to all of this." Yugi looked towards the Headmaster for a moment then continued. "I am sure you will look into this, right Professor?"

Dumbledore nodded and glanced over to the silent, yet stern looking Professor McGonallgal. "Harry, Professor McGonallgal will escort you back to you dormitory. I will look into this matter in the morning."

"Goodnight Headmaster, Goodnight Professor Mutou." Harry followed Professor McGonagall out of the office.

"I supposed I should head back too." Yugi said, standing up and stretching. "I have a great class planned for tomorrow. You will let me know if you find out anything from what Harry told you right?"

"Of course." Dumbledore smiled and waved Yugi off.

"Thanks." Yugi said, leaving the office and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Yugi made his way back to his room slowly, taking his time to think about what had happened earlier.

"Yugi." Yami materialized next to the smaller tri coloured boy, walking at pace with his hands in his pockets.

"I don't like lying about things Yami…" Yugi looked out the windows that he was slowly walking by. The Great Lake glowed as the setting sun bounced a shimmer of light off the water's smooth surface.

"I know Yugi, but we can't share our deepest secrets with people we've just met. Harry doesn't need to know about me or Bakura right now. But if it becomes necessary, we can tell them." Yami stopped and looked at Yugi with a confused expression on his face. "Yugi, why are you shielding your thoughts?"

"Oh? You noticed did you?" Yuig grinned and stuck out his tongue. "I'm not telling. It's a secret. You can't know tomorrow's lesson because I plan to do it all on my own."

Yami raised an eyebrow and walked over to Yugi who was unlocking the door to their dormitory. "What are you planning Aibou?"

"I'm not telling! It's a surprise! I thought about it while I was sleeping actually. I guess it just came to me in a dream."

"It?" Yami questioned curiously.

"Stop asking questions Yami!" Yugi stomped his foot on the floor and smilied. "You'll ruin the surprise!"

"Fine, fine. If you say so." Yugi rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Yugi. Where have you been? Ryou told us- oh, hey Yami!" Malik waved towards the door as the slightly transparent spirit.

"Malik, Ishizu." Yami replied.

"Oh great his royal highness is out and about." Bakura scoffed and was quickly nudged by Ryou.

"Bakura. Stop that."

"What happened?" Ishizu asked.

"Someone tried to invade our mind, but Yami took care of it." Yugi leaned on the table and crossed his arms. Letting his tri coloured locks droop in front of his eyes.

"But that wasn't the only problem."

Ishizu gave a questioning glance to the spirit.

"You see. Somehow Harry seems to be aware that there is something amiss with us. He was in Dumbledore's office when Yugi and I arrived there. He knew exactly what we were talking about-"

"Wait you mean he knows about you and Yugi, the spirits and the items?" Malik asked looking at the spirit.

"No. Not that Malik. He just kind of knew. It was like he saw the same thing we saw when our mind was intruded upon. It was weird." Yugi said, taking a bite of toast that one of the house elves had brought to him earlier when he was sleeping. "This is really good toast."

"Like Yugi said, it was very odd indeed, but I don't think it is anything we need to worry ourselves with tonight. Yugi and I have a class first thing in the morning so if anything it can wait until tomorrow." With that the spirit materialized back into the puzzle.

"Well the Pharaoh has spoken." Bakura remarked sarcastically and walked out of the room. Ryou rolled his eyes and quickly bowed to his friends in the room.

"Goodnight Yugi, Ishizu, Malik, and goodnight Yami." Then, he left the room too to head to bed.

Ishizu and Malik said their goodnights and walked to their rooms, leaving Yugi alone in the lounge of the dormitory they were staying in.

"Yami you can stop prodding at my thoughts, I'm still not going to tell you." Yugi's statement was answered with silence, after which Yugi laughed and stretched his arms, then headed to bed.

* * *

"Good morning class. " Yugi said cheerfully, glancing at the blurry-eyed students sitting in his classroom. "I have something very special planned for today's class. So let's get to it."

/Yami./ Yugi asked nicely.

/Yes Yugi?/

/Would you care to do me a favour?/

/That would depend on what it is you want./

/Can you carefully bring the class into the shadow realm?/ There was silence from the spirit for a few moments.

/What? Yugi I won't do that./

/Please Yami? I'd do it myself but you know I can't. Trust me. I'll be careful. And if anything happens you can dispel the shadows at any time./

Meanwhile, all of the students were staring at their professor who appeared to be staring off mindlessly into space.

/Fine. But one word Yugi and I'm dispelling the shadows./

/Agreed./ Yugi grinned and looked back to the class. "Now, you all know what magic is, and you all know that there are different kinds of magic, correct?" He received a nod from the students around the room. "You know the stories. The stories about different cultural magic; ancient magic; magic that we will focus on this term. I am going to teach you about the wonders of ancient magic, because, not everything in this world is black and white. Not everything in this world is wizards and non wizards." Yugi pulled out his wand and waited as the shadows slowly began to engulf the room. Yugi walked forwards to the center of the room and looked around at the students. "Like I stated yesterday, I am not a wizard, nor am I a muggle. You all need to understand that the world you know is small compared to what's really out there. There are so many types of magic that you have neglected to be taught. Lucky for you, you have a professor who will not only teach you about the dangers, the history, and the wonders of ancient magic, but one that will show you."

/A bit dramatic Aibou don't you think?/ Yami snickered and materialized next to Yugi and glanced at the students who could not see him.

/I learned from the best Yami./

"Now. I have a few things to say before we continue with the lesson. First, did you all read up on Ancient Egypt like I told you?" Surprisingly Yugi received many nods from the majority of the class, except for a few Slytherins. "Alright, then it is safe to assume that you all are aware of the basis on how the Egyptians used magic? Can anyone tell me what they called it?" Hermione's hand shot quickly into the air. "Yes Hermione." Yugi noticed Draco mocking the brown haired Gryffindor, but he motioned for her to continue.

"Professor I was able to read up on it a bit last night, and I believe it was called Shadow Magic. The textbook doesn't really describe it very well but I'm fairly certain that's what it was referred to."

"Excellent Hermione. That's exactly what it is, and no the textbook is quite lacking in description, but that's why I'm here. Now I have a few rules before we begin. First, under no circumstances are you leave your seats. You must stay where I can see you at all times. Understand?" Yugi waited for the collective nod from the class and continued. "Second, be calm and rational. What you will see today will test the boundaries of your imagination. I need you to understand that this is a delicate process and you must remain calm and silent unless absolutely necessary. Agreed?" The class nodded and Yugi smiled. "Then let's begin." Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck. He sifted through the cards and quickly pulled out a card.

/Yugi…What are you doing?/

"Now class. I'd like you to meet a very good friend of mine." Yugi looked intently at the card in front of him and softly whispered its name, "_Kuriboh._" Yugi closed his eyes and when he opened them again, the floating form of Kuriboh was hovering in front of him. He smiled and glanced around at the shocked faces of the students in the room.

/Yugi… You just summoned a Shadow creature without my help…/

"Professor…" Ron stated cautiously.

"Yes Ron?"

"What is that?"

"This class is Kuriboh. A Shadow creature from the Shadow realm, conjured by Shadow magic. I'm sure you are all acquainted with the card game Duel Monsters?"

There were a few nods in response from the shocked students.

"Well, you see; that game was actually based off of what the Egyptians referred to as Shadow creatures. These creatures can only be summoned by those who wield the power of the Shadows. They may look frightening but deep down, these creatures are kind and caring like everything else in this world." Yugi smiled as the little Kuriboh hovered over and nuzzled Nevelle's hair. "See, kind and caring, it's only when agitated or ordered that this creature is harmful."

"Professor it's hard to believe what I'm seeing." Hermione stated, cautiously watching the floating creature.

"Sometimes believing isn't seeing Hermione, but here. Kuriboh?"

"_Kurr Kurr"_ came the reply from the creature.

"Will you please go to Hermione?" Yugi asked sweetly. Kuriboh nodded and bouncily floated over to Hermione's seat and stared at her.

"Um, Hello there." Hermione said cautiously reaching out her hand to touch Kuriboh.

Kuriboh nuzzled her palm and then floated back to Yugi's side. "So you see class. There are many different types of magic, magic that you didn't even believe existed. But it's nothing to fear, in fact, there are many good things that come out of understanding the differences in the world, and accepting them. Take Kuriboh here as an example, sure she may look scary, and sure what I've done may seem unbelievable, but did any harm come out of you learning and understanding something new?"

"Something new?" Draco sneered. He hopped off his desk and swiftly sauntered over to the floating creature who snarled at his advance. "You are trying to tell me that this stupid creature is something to be fearful of? Really, Dumbledore was daft to have hired you, this is all probably some cheap trick. You honestly think this fluff ball could cause any trouble for me?" Draco raised his wand and aimed it at the creature. "Let's see how fearsome you are you little puff ball."

"That's enough." Yugi's eyes flashed crimson and the shadows slowly dispersed. Kuriboh kurred behind him and Draco hesitated at the sight of the Professor's stare. Yugi shook his head and his eyes slowly changed back to purple. He sighed and looked up at Draco. "Draco. I will see you tonight, 7p.m. sharp for detention. Class you are dismissed."

"But Professor it's only-" Hermione started, but was then cut off.

"I said, you are dismissed." With that the class slowly collected their belongings and left the classroom, Draco included.

"_Kurr Kurr_." The small creature nuzzled Yugi's tri-coloured hair before disappearing. Yugi slumped on the floor, head rested against his desk and sighed.

"Yugi. What were you thinking?" The Pharaoh materialized in front of Yugi and kneeled down so that he was at eye level with Yugi. "You know that summoning a Shadow creature takes a lot of magic, which we have just realized you have. You can't be doing that for long periods of time. You should have asked me to help you." Yami placed a hand on Yugi's head and gave him a concerned glance. "Yugi, I will teach you how to use the Shadows, but you must be patient."

"I know Yami, I wasn't trying to go against you, I just wanted it to be my surprise for the students."

"Ssh. I understand. It was a great surprise Yugi. But not again. At least not for a little while. Come, you should go to the kitchens and get some food, you need to eat and rest a bit before you try anything to dramatic again." Yami smirked laughed at the blushing Yugi.

"Ha ha very funny, go on mock me." Yami helped Yugi up and laughed again.

"Come on, you should eat before we find out what chaos we've brought upon this school today."

Yami disappeared back into the puzzle and Yugi laughed, while walking down the hall towards the kitchens. /I can't wait to see the look on Umbridge's face when she finds out./

/I have to agree with you there Yugi./

* * *

The two of them wandered off to the kitchens, neither of them realizing how silent and focused Harry was during class, and neither of them realizing that Harry was getting closer and closer to figuring out what exactly the story is behind the new History of Magic Professor.

* * *

**Well there you have it! I worked so hard last weekend but I simply could not finish it without neglecting to study for my midterms. But now that those are over and done with, I was able to complete an extra long chapter just for you. :)  
**

**So please, review, give me ideas, tell me what you think.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone.  
I would like to sincerely apologize for my lack of an update, I know I promised to update every two weeks, but this last semester of University really hit me hard. I have completed this chapter and have purposely made it extra-long just as an apology for my absence. I do want to thank you for your wonderful reviews and comments and for sticking with me even with the lack of an update. Please. Enjoy. You deserve it you wonderful bunch of people. ****  
And please, review, I do love hearing from you and I hope that this meets your expectations. **

**Sincerely,  
Your extremely sorry author, **

**Lappalla**

* * *

Harry sat down on the bench at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and quickly leaned over the whisper to Ron and Hermione. "Guys, I think Yugi is hiding something from us."

"Well everyone has secrets Harry, it doesn't mean they are dangerous." Hermione interjected.

"Plus I like Yugi's class." Ron took a sip of pumpkin juice from his goblet and continued. "I mean did you see what he did today! Bloody hell, it was amazing! I wonder if Hagrid has ever seen a creature like that."

"Yeah but how did he do that Ron? I have never seen anything like that before. And you heard him yourself, he said it was Shadow Magic!" Harry leaned closer to the two and quickly glanced around. "Plus, something happened last night."

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry pointed to his scar. "You saw something?"

"We shouldn't talk about this here. Let's go back to the common room, and I'll tell you what happened."

* * *

Yugi was roaming aimlessly along the corridors.

"Good evening Professor Mutou."

/Not this again./ Yami inwardly sighed as he appeared in spirit form beside a relaxed, unfazed Yugi.

/Hush Yami./

"Good evening to you too Professor Umbridge. It has been wonderful weather we have been having, wouldn't you agree?" Yugi smiled innocently, his violet eyes shining as he continued to gaze out the window.

"Indeed. It has come to my attention that you have drifted from the chosen ministry appropriate curriculum set in lace for your class Professor." She smiled, the hint of her teasing smirk gleaming as she waited for an outburst.

"Ah. Draco I assume has informed you of this?"

"It hardly matters who I receive my information from, regardless, this change in curriculum is unacceptable and I'm afraid it will have to stop-"

"Pardon?"

Umbridge looked confused as Yugi turned around and smiled. "I said, that the proper ministry approved curriculum will need to be enforced, I can't have the students being taught dangerous magic-"

"I'm sorry Professor Umbridge, but I think you have me confused with someone who cares about what the ministry agrees or disagrees with. " Yugi smiled and slowly paced over to the flashy pink Professor, Yami watching curiously from the windowsill.

"I beg your pardon. Professor Mutou you must be confused, you see the Ministry-"

"The Ministry is not of my concern Professor, and neither are you. I am here to do my job and my job does not require me to come at your beck and call. I have decided on my own curriculum and I intend to stick with it. What you agree or disagree with matters not to me, for I do not answer to you, I answer to Dumbledore. He brought me here and he hired me to teach whatever I felt would give the students a rewarding experience." Yugi smiled at the enraged Professor and continued to speak, "I would appreciate if you would cease your attempts to interfere with my job Professor, I'm sure you have your own work to attend to. So please, have a nice day." With that Yugi turned around and walked back over to the window to continue enjoying the view. "Oh, and one more thing, please inform Draco that I still expect to see him tonight at seven. Please remind him that I do not tolerate tardiness, as I am sure you will see him eventually." Yugi smirked as he heard the angered clicking of heels retreat down the corridor.

"Yugi, you spend way too much time with me." Yami stated, trying to hold back a grin.

"I told you, I learn from the best." Yugi was going to continue when he was quickly interrupted.

"You know Yugi, if you keep talking to Yami out in the open, people are going to start assuming you've gone mad." Ryou stepped out from behind the corner of the corridor and smiled.

"Ryou! You are just the person I have been wanting to see!" Yugi rushed over the the albino and grinned. "You won't believe what I did today!"

Bakura phased out of the ring and raised his eyebrows questionably while looking at the transparent form of Yami. Yami slid off the windowsill and walked over to where the three were standing.

"Oh? Was it in your class? I have to tell you Ishizu's lesson was pretty dull, would I maybe be able to join you in your class?" Ryou asked tentatively.

"Of course you can! That would be great! I could even work you into helping with my lessons! But seriously! Guess what I did today!" Yugi slightly jumped at the excitement and smiled, peeking around the corner to make sure no one was around to hear him. "Ryou, I summoned Kuriboh, all by myself."

"How, and does that mean that I can do it too?" Ryou asked, giving Yugi a questioning glance.

Yugi started walking down the hallway towards the Great Hall, Ryou quickly following. "I think so Ryou, It was a really interesting experience, and the students absolutely loved it, well most of them anyway." Yugi grinned and walked into the Great Hall.

"Yugi what are we doing in here?" Ryou asked, looking around at the floating candles above the ceiling. The students and staff had long since left the Hall and all that was left was four long wooden table stretched across the room. Yami and Bakura slowly made their way into the Hall, silently questioning where their Hikaris were going.

"Well, I was wondering around after my lesson trying to find the kitchens, because I wanted to avoid as much confrontation with that pink lady as much as possible." Yami interrupted with a grin.

"I believe you handled her quite well Yugi."

"Yeah. I did didn't I! Anyways, I was wondering around looking for this so called 'secret entrance' to the kitchens that the twins told me about-"

"Twins?" Ryou looked confused and sat down on one of the empty benches.

"Oh right. You weren't at the Order, they are two students, you know Ron right? He was in my lesson when you and Bakura showed up. The red head?"

Ryou closed his eyes to try and remember. "I vaguely remember seeing a read head, up near the front right?"

"Right! Well the twins, Fred and George, are his older brothers, very mischievous though." Yugi frowned and continued speaking. "Anyways Yami suggested I go and find something to eat, but I couldn't seem to locate the kitchens, so I thought I'd try and get here before supper was over, but I guess I missed out on that. " Yugi smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sure Malik already knows where it is, he does have quite the appetite." Ryou stated.

"Appetite is an understatement that guy eats enough to feed all of Egypt." Yami chuckled as he imagined the young Egyptian. "Poor Ishizu."

* * *

"Alright Harry, no one is here. Talk." Hermione said, placing her books beside her on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Alright. Last night, I saw Voldemort's thoughts. But, it was different, I mean normally I see a picture or a vision of what is happening, but this time I just heard his thoughts." Harry answered.

"Well what did you hear?" Ron asked, plopping down on the couch across from Hermione, close to a burning fire.

"That's the thing. It was just four words. 'Power. Shadows. Spirit. Mutou.' Then, this really strong force just cut off the connection."

"Maybe it was someone skilled with Occlumency? I mean, we know Professor Mutou is powerful, maybe he does know some powerful spells. It's possible." Hermione answered, frowning at the thought.

"But Professor Mutou said he was a muggle." Ron stated, confused.

"Professor Mutou may be a muggle Ron, but I think he's hiding something. I think Dumbledore knows what it is, and I don't trust this secret." Harry said, glancing at the fire.

"But Harry, if Dumbledore brought him here, there shouldn't be any need to worry about the secrets he might hold."

"Voldemort's Death Eaters have slipped past Dumbledore before." Harry replied.

"Are you saying you think Professor Mutou is a Death Eater?" Ron asked.

"No, Why would Voldemort be questioning him if he was a Death Eater. No, I think it's something else. Professor Mutou is hiding something dangerous, and I think we need to find out what it is."

* * *

Yami sat at the desk, tapping his fingers lightly on the dark, wooden surface. He glanced at the clock and sighed, "Half past seven."

Yugi materialized next to him and glanced warily at the door. "Maybe he forgot?"

"Yugi he didn't forget, he is purposely neglecting his detention."

"I'm sure he has a good reason.."

"Aibou really?" Yami gave Yugi a look and laid his head on the desk.

Yugi sighed. "You look tired Yami. Maybe we should head back to our room, I mean we do have a class tomorrow morning, we can deal with him then."

Yami debated this for a moment then stood up and gathered his cards off the desk. He paused, picking up one card in particular. "Kuriboh."

"Hmm?" Yugi asked, watching blissfully out the window as the sun set over the lake.

"I'm still amazed Yugi."

"Amazed at what?"

"That you summoned him. I mean don't you feel exhausted? Tired? At the very least sleepy?"

Yugi paused and thought this over then glanced back over at Yami. "Of course I do, but if I gave up trying even when I knew the consequences of my actions, then nothing great would ever be accomplished."

Yami smiled. "Good answer."

"Yugi shrugged and bounced on his feet. "I've learned from the best."

Yugi yawned and sat crossed legged on the top of his desk. He wore his usual attire, but his normally perfect hair was drooping and he rubbed carelessly at his eyes holding a large cup of tea in one hand.

* * *

"Ummm Professor? " Hermione asked cautiously.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Not to be pushy or anything, but why haven't we begun the lesson yet?"

Yugi smiled and placed his tea on the side of the desk. "Because we are waiting."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but quickly silenced herself as a playful smirk danced across Yugi's face.

"But, I wish to thank you for addressing me Hermione. I almost ad forgotten something, so I will take care of that before my guest arrives." Yugi turned on his heel and stepped down the few stairs to stand facing the students. "I'd like a volunteer." Hermione and Harry both raised their hands, along with a few eager Ravenclaws, but Yugi had his eyes set on one person. "Ah, Draco, seeing how you failed to show up for your detention last night, please, join me at the front of the class."

Draco smugly walked to the front and glanced at Crabbe and Goyle at the back of the room.

"Now class, I know a few of you are muggleborn, is anyone a fan of duel monsters?"

A few students warily raised their hands, including Neville.

"Neville! Please come here."

Hermione nudged Neville and he quickly scurried to the front of the class to stand beside Yugi.

Yugi sifted through his deck and glanced at the cards, quickly slipping five of them into his other hand, no one noticed the flash of crimson in his eyes. "Now class, I would like to teach Draco here a bit of a lesson. Seeing how this is a school and I am the Professor, I believe I deserve a certain amount of respect. Now Neville, if you would please pick a card." Yami handed Neville the five cards.

The class waited patiently, eying Neville as he glanced at the five mysterious cards in front of him. "Professor?"

"You've picked one?"

Neville nodded and handed Yami the card.

Yami glanced at the card and smiled. "This is perfect Neville. Now class, Neville here has chosen a card very dear to my heart, a card that Mr. Malfoy is going to personally interact with. Seeing how you were unable to respect Kuriboh, I believe that you need a little lesson in respect so if you would please be gracious and welcome the lovely Dark Magician Girl."

Everyone watched as a faint light appeared in front of the card, growing in size until finally a blue clad blonde haired girl appeared holding a staff in front of Malfoy.

"Professor how did you-"

"I will explain later on in the lesson Hermione. Please, be patient." Yami smiled and looked at the Duel Monster. "Dark Magician Girl," he spoke in ancient Egyptian, "I would like you to please greet these two fine students."

Dark Magician Girl smiled and stared at both Neville and Draco. Draco watched in terror as the previously printed Magician stood before him. Dark Magician Girl floated over to Draco and stared at him, watching his every move, until she swiftly wacked him on the head.

The class stared on in shock as Draco stood stunned, watching the Magician float in front of him, giving him a rather nasty frown.

"Draco you may sit down." Draco clambered to the back of the class and sat down next to a laughing Crabbe and Goyle.

Yami watched on curiously as the Dark Magician Girl drifted over to Neville.

/Yami./ Yugi said, appearing in spirit form next to Yami. Dark Magician Girl quickly spun around to stare at the spot where Yugi had appeared and smiled, looking fondly over at her favourite master.

Harry nudged Hermione and whispered quickly to her, "Did you see that?"

"See what Harry?"

"That Magician, she's looking at something."

Ron squinted at stared at the Duel Monster, "I think you're right Harry. She is staring at something…"

/Hello Dark Magician Girl. It's a pleasure to see you, as always./

Dark Magician Girl nodded and turned back to Neville. She circled around him and picked at his hair playfully, noticing the look of sheer terror on the boy she frowned and quickly floated over to the windowsill to pluck a simple daisy out of a pot and handed it to him.

Neville looked confused and glanced at Yami.

"It seems she wants to be your friend Neville. Will you accept her friendship?" Yami's eyes flashed Crimson and dimmed to their normal violet state.

Neville looked at the floating Magician and carefully took the flower from her hand, swiftly being crushed in a hug from the happy Magician.

Yugi laughed and helped the shocked Neville back to his seat, "Alright Dark Magician Girl, you may leave now, thank you for your help."

Dark Magician Girl nodded and disappeared in a quick spark of light. It was then that the class erupted into questions, until a soft knock came from the classroom door.

"Ah." Yugi smiled and bounced to the door quickly. "It would appear that my guest has arrived."


	13. Chapter 13

**In the mind link**  
**/Yugi/ /Yami/ ((Ryou)) (Bakura)**

* * *

"Students you remember my friend here right?" Yugi said, motioning to Ryou as they walked to the front of the class. Yugi skipped and jumped up to sit on his desk again. Ryou awkwardly turned around to face the class and gave them a sheepish smile.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered, nudging Hermione.

"What?"

"Wasn't that guy more…"

"Aggressive and evil looking?" Ron added.

"Yeah…" Harry said, glaring suspiciously at the visitor.

"So class, Ryou here is going to join us today for what I hope will be an interesting lesson, but first, does anyone have any questions?" Fifteen hands bolted into the air. "Ron?"

"Professor, I'm confused, how are you doing this, and what exactly is this?" Ron asked, motioning around the class.

Yugi smiled and hopped on his desk. "I will explain. You see-"

"Professor I don't mean to interrupt but what I mean is, the only time I've ever heard of Shadow Magic was in relation to the Millennium items. See I was in Egypt and I remember seeing something just like the pyramid you are wearing carved in with the hieroglyphs."

Yugi frowned and looked at Ron. /Yami. How do I approach this./

/Do what you do best Yugi./

"I was hoping that I could avoid this topic, but I guess you are all too clever for me." Yugi smiled and looked at the class. "To answer your question Ron, yes, this is a Millennium item and yes it is how I am able to use Shadow Magic. But how I've come across this," Yugi motioned to the puzzle "Is quite an interesting tale in itself. You see, when I was little, my grandfather was an archeologist. He went to Egypt and discovered this tomb where he found this. I was always a lover of games. It was my passion and after he found this jumbled up broken puzzle, he gave it to me because he thought that I would enjoy a challenge. I spent ages on this puzzle. I felt like I needed to complete it and somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that I was meant to complete it. Does that make any sense?" Yugi looked at the class as they all listened intently.

"Well, magical items tend to connect to certain individuals. Like the Philosopher's Stone!" Hermione added, glancing cautiously at Harry.

"Right, anyways. I completed the puzzle and well... I discovered that it had a few secrets of its own."

Bakura materialised and snorted. "HA! Secrets!"

"One of them being this, the shadows, something that has had a great effect on my life ever since I placed the final piece in the puzzle."

"But Professor, didn't anyone want to take the puzzle after discovering what it could do?" Neville asked quietly.

"Of course they did, and many did try. But Millennium items work in strange ways. They only work for the bearer of the items. The one 'destined' to wield them, unless they are won in a game. They are complicated and delicate things but they are good. A lot of good things have come from this." Yugi sighed and noticed a slightly agitated Harry staring at him. "Is something on your mind Harry?" Harry stared at Yugi until Neville continued.

"Professor?" Neville asked timidly.

"Yes Neville?" Yugi replied.

(Ryou. I sense something strange.) Bakura whispered to Ryou.

((What is it Bakura?))

(Something dark in the air, a lot of dark magic. Something is going to happen.)

((Should we warn Yugi?))

(I'm unsure.)

"Have you ever… I mean… because of that puzzle, have you ever lost someone important to you?" Neville asked, gaining the entire room's attention. "It just seems like it's caused you a lot of trouble."

Ryou frowned at this question and Yugi's slight delay.

/Yugi./

Yugi smiled a sad smile and looked to Neville. "Neville, there are some things in life that happen regardless of how hard you try to avoid them. They are lessons, maybe not for you personally, but for others as well. I did lose someone dear to me, but I got them back in the end, I was lucky." He then glanced at Ryou's questioning glance and looked back to the class. "I'm sure you're all aware of the dangers of magic, things happen, you attract trouble and people get hurt. But that's why you are here, to learn how to resolve conflicts and situations that you are presented with. You should be thankful that you have guidance. If we are done with the questions, let's get on with the lesson, shall we?" Yugi flashed the class a smile and skipped over to his desk, avoiding the concerned stares from Bakura and Ryou. "Now, if you'd please open your textbooks to page 203, today we are going to discuss the power of Pharaohs."

* * *

/I think I've finally managed to get through a class without anything weird happening./ Yugi said to Yami as the majority of the students filed out of the classroom. Yugi sat cross legged on top of his desk while Ryou and Bakura finished examining the notes on the board. Yugi watched Harry, Ron and Hermione get ready to leave. "Actually guys. Can I talk to you?" Yugi asked hurriedly, hopping off the desk to catch the students before they left.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I told you that you guys could call me Yugi outside of class. And Harry, is something bothering you? You seem distressed."

"Actually Pro- uh Yugi." Harry walked over to the door and closed it. "There is something that we've been meaning to ask you. You might think we're a bit crazy though." Harry said walking back over.

"Oh? What is it?" Yugi looked puzzled.

(Ryou…) The Ring flashed. (That feeling is back.)Bakura glanced at Harry quickly and Ryou turned away from the board.

"Well… we noticed- AGH" Harry started reaching a hand up to his scar as it started to burn.

That's when everything went black for Yugi.

* * *

All Yugi could see was black. His head hurt. There were voices. _Am I asleep? _Yugi groggily shook his head and yet he could still see nothing but blackness. Tendrils of Shadows cautiously caressed the tips of his hair and Yugi squinted as a twinge of pain shot through his head. _Am I inside my mind? _Yugi panicked and looked out into the blackness. _Yami? Are you there? Where are we?! _He could hear voices, voices that sounded strange. But wait. Wait. They sound familiar too. "Yami? Yami where are you I don't like this, I'm scared- AGH!" Yugi grabbed his head again. It felt like someone was trying to tear through his memories.

* * *

"Harry?! What's wrong?" Hermione asked quickly, looking hastily between Harry and the young Professor.

"My scar, it's- it's fine. Yugi?" Harry said squinting through the pain of his burning scar at the Professor.

"Ryou." Yami materialised next to Yugi, who was standing frozen staring at Harry, Ron, and Hermione with a look of shock and fear on his face.

Ryou rushed over to Yugi, Bakura quickly following behind. "What's going on? " He asked, his eyes flashing crimson.

"Something is blocking our connection. I cannot get through." Yami stated, trying to contain his anger as he vanished back into the Shadows.

"This happened before!" Harry said rushing past Hermione and Ron. "Ryou this happened a few days ago. Voldemort tried to invade his memories; I know because I can see what he does!" Harry pressed at his scar. "It's definitely Voldemort."

((Bakura what do you sense.))

(It's strange Ryou. I sense Harry and this dark presence, that can only be this Voldemort character, but it puzzles me.)

((Why?))

(I sense the Pharaoh. He is pissed but… but Yugi. It's like something has managed to separate their minds for a brief moment and he is terrified. Whatever is happening inside their mind is not pretty.)

"Ron, Hermione, will you please go and find Ishizu and Marik?" The two nodded and quickly left the room.

((Yugi can you hear me?)) Ryou asked cautiously, looking at his shocked friend.

"I am completely blocked from Yugi's mind. Whoever tried to read our thoughts before is clever. I can't get to him." Yami stated, crossing his arms as tendrils of the Shadows swept throughout the room.

(Where's Marik when you need him.) Bakura responded.

((Yami I'm sure Yugi will figure it out. He is smart and has more control over the Shadows than we previously thought. Maybe he will figure something out.))

* * *

The sound of a snake hissed through the Shadows.

"What are you hiding little Yugi Motou?"

Yugi turned around in the darkness, the Shadows coiling in response to his fear. "Who are you? What do you want?" Another shot of pain ringed in his ears. "Get out of my head."

"I'm only searching for some information; it would be easier if you just let me have it." The voice spoke, ringing through the Shadows.

Yugi shivered and the Shadows lashed out into the dark, angry with the voice for terrifying its master. There was another hiss. "I know where you are little Yugi. Do you think Hogwarts can protect you and the students from me? Do you think your little spirit friend can keep you out of harm's way? No. I have my ways and one way or another I will get the information I want, and the power I seek."

"You know nothing." Yugi retorted, blindly looking through the shadows.

"Oh but I do. I know a lot about you and your friends. I know you have family. I know where you live. I even know how desperately you wish to prove yourself to your friends. Your little spirit friend, the pathetic students you teach and the people that you seem to drag along with you into trouble. How do you think they like being dragged into all of this? Do you think the powerful spirit you are so desperately trying to hide would be proud of a little weak child like yourself?"

"Stop this." Yugi whispered.

"I want these Shadow powers, and I will not let a small child stand in the way of that."

Yugi stayed silent for a while, the drain from keeping up a mental shield taking its toll on him, the words taking an even bigger toll on him, he silently wiped a few tears from his face. "You're Voldemort aren't you?" He stated calmly, watching as the Shadows curled in response to his emotions. "Get. Out." And with one final lash from the Shadows everything went white, unbeknownst to the both of them that Harry was able to hear everything.

* * *

"Yugi?"

Yugi squeezed his eyes and slowly opened them, disorientated at his new perspective. Yami and Ryou were crouched over him staring worriedly at him. "Guys?" Yugi squinted as the light hurt his eyes. "When did I get on the floor? Ow." Yugi put his hands to his head. "Spending a few minutes in the Shadows can really pack on quite a headache."

/Yugi./ Yugi felt the familiar relieved presence of Yami through the mind link and smiled. /Are you aright Aibou?/

/I'm.. / Yugi shuddered and held back a sniffle. "Was that real?" Yugi asked slowly sitting up beside Ryou. Harry was watching him with a look of suspicion.

Ishizu kneeled beside Yugi. "_Yugi we don't know what happened; according_ _to the Pharaoh he was unable to reach you._" She spoke in Ancient Egyptian.

Yami quickly sat down next to Yugi and looked at him with concern. "Yugi. What happened?" He asked quietly. Yugi glanced at the three students quickly and then carefully back to Yami.

"_Yami. Harry, Ron and Hermione are still here." _Yugi gasped a little. "_When did I start speaking Ancient Egyptian?!" _ He gasped again. "_I'm still doing it!" _

"Ahem." Marik silently tapped Ron on the shoulder with his Millennium Rod. "You guys can leave now. We'll take care of Yugi."

"You're sure?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Completely. I'll send him by to see you in a bit."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly exchanged glances then grab their books and left.

Yuig stood up carefully with Ishizu's help and laughed. "Testing one two three do we have English now?" After receiving a grin and a thumbs up from marik he continued. "Right. It… It was weird. One minute I was listening to Harry and the next I was just in black. I looked around and I couldn't see anything, it was just the Shadows and you weren't there and I didn't know what was happening until.."

"Until?" Ishizu prompted.

"Until someone started talking to me."

"Someone was talking to you?" Yami asked carefully, wondering why Yugi was acting distant.

"I didn't know who it was at first, but after some… hurtful comments I managed to figure it out."

"It was Voldemort wasn't it?" Ryou asked.

"How could it be Voldemort?" Marik asked, swinging his Millennium Rod lazily in his hands.

"Dumbledore told Yugi that Voldemort was proficient in the art of what they call Occlumency. Yami was quick to put up his defenses last time but I think that Voldemort used Harry as a distraction to try and find what he was looking for the first time. What did he get?" Bakura asked turning to Yugi.

"Nothing." Yugi stated dryly.

"He got nothing?" Bakura spun around as Yugi nodded, a surprised look flashed across his face. "You managed to keep up a mental shield that long. That would have had to have been stronger than the Pharaoh's. It would seem that our Hikari's are learning." Bakura stated, looking at both Yami and Ishizu. Bakura smirked and added, "I didn't think that was possible." Which earned him a smack in the head from Ryou.

Ishizu began discussing things with Ryou and Bakura and sent Marik to check on Harry.

Yugi closed his eyes and reopened them to find that he was in Yami's soul room. Yugi sighed.

"Yugi tell me what really happened."

Yugi sniffled and hugged his knees to his chest. "He was a mean man Yami. I didn't see him, but I heard him. He… He…"

"He what?"

"He threatened my friends and Grandpa. He made me feel guilty and-"

"Guilty?"

Yugi stopped and nodded. "He said that you and the others will be upset with me for getting everyone into this mess."

"Yugi."

"He said that we weren't safe. I don't know what happened though… I think… I think I did what you do." Yugi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"The Shadows. They… They respond to you like they are a part of you, you know? Like when you are angry they lash out and respond to how you are feeling. It was weird but I think they did the same for me. Is that weird? That's weird isn't it?"

"Yugi. You have power over the Shadow realm, power we didn't know you had. I bet Ryou does too he just hadn't found it yet. It isn't weird, if anything it's amazing and you mustn't worry about what that terrible man said. I bet the magic in this school is helping us learn something unique about you, and the potential for other lights." Yami's eyebrows furrowed and anger flashed across his face as he mentally sifted through Yugi's memories. "What he said wasn't true. If anything I get you into trouble. If this Voldemort character wants a fight, he's picked the wrong crowd to mess with. No one hurts my Hikari and gets away with it."

Yugi held back a giggle.

"Oh come on Yugi where's that trademark smile."Yami pressed earning a have smirk from Yugi as the Shadows playfully twirled around him.

"Oh fine." Yugi said, flashing his signature, innocent smile.

* * *

It was lunch time and Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, slowly starting on their lunches.

"That… was strange. I'm surprised Professor Umbridge doesn't know about what happened yet." Hermione stated, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"At least the lesson was interesting. I remember some of the stuff he told us from my trip to Egypt." Ron said. "But he forgot something."

"Forgot something?" Hermione questioned, putting her glass down on the table.

"Yeah, Bill told us about this one Pharaoh who remains pretty much a mystery throughout history. They call him the Nameless Pharaoh." Ron said, taking a bite of his chicken wing.

"Why nameless?" Hermione asked.

"Well because no one has ever found his name, or a body for that matter. They haven't even found a tomb for him either. They only mention of him was on some ruins in the desert."

"Harry you're quiet what's up?" Hermione flashed a concerned smile towards her friend.

"I'm just thinking."

"About?" Ron asked in between bites of his chicken.

"Well. I saw everything." Harry whispered, leaning across the table so Hermione could hear.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked.

"Well I guess I heard it, because everything was black. But you know how I can sometimes see Voldemort's thoughts?" Hermione and Ron nodded. "I heard him discussing a spirit Hermione…"

"A spirit?" Ron asked, almost dropping his chicken.

"He mentioned Shadow Magic and that Yugi was hiding a spirit." Harry whispered, leaning back in his seat.

"You don't think…" Hermione started.

"No, it can't be possible… Can it?" Ron asked, looking to Hermione.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened.

"Finally!" Yugi walked into the Great Hall looking frustrated.

"Ah Professor Mutou I see you've finally joined us." Dumbledore said smiling.

Yugi smiled sheepishly. "Ah yes I have a terrible sense of direction." He said walking up to the Professor's table.

"A terrible sense of direction is an understatement." Yami snickered materializing beside Yugi as he walked past the three Gryffindors.

Harry dropped his glass on the table as they walked past, a loud noise echoing though the Hall, stopping Yugi and Yami in their tracks. Harry stared at the spot where Yami was standing.

"Yugi…" Yami stated, not breaking eye contact with Harry.

Yugi turned and glanced quickly to where Yami was standing, and then back to Harry who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I think he sees me Yugi… I think he hears me." Yami said chancing a quick glance at Yugi.

"Harry what are you staring at?" Hermione asked, nudging Harry out of his stare.

"Huh? Oh, nothing Hermione… was just, spacing out." He said, giving Hermione and Ron a 'We'll talk later' look.

Yugi frowned then continued walking to the Professor's table, pausing to give Professor Umbridge a sly smirk before he sat down to eat. /This isn't good Yami./

"Not in the slightest."

* * *

**Well what do you think? More than 3000 words! You guys definitely deserve it. My writer's block was terrible but please, tell me what you think, I would really like to know if you like where I'm heading with this story. Thanks for being awesome! **

**-Lappalla**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there lovely readers. **

**I have returned and have managed to scramble together this massive chapter for you. I may be MIA for a month of two because to be quite honest school is pretty damn hard. I'll try my best to keep going at this pace for chapter updates. **

**You need not panic, the story shall go on, and it's far from finished! **

**Pease enjoy this chapter. **

**Xoxo Lappalla**

* * *

"Harry what on Earth are you talking about?" Hermione questioned, watching Harry fluster through an explanation.

"Keep it down Hermione, someone might hear you." Harry retorted, looking slightly annoyed. "I told you. I saw **TWO **Yugis"

"But how is that possible?" Hermione spluttered, looking frustrated. "I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Okay back up, what exactly did you see? In detail this time." Ron asked.

"Well I was sitting at the table with you two, talking, and then Yugi walked in. He was finished talking to Dumbledore when all of a sudden this person appeared next to him; out of thin air. He was transparent and he looked almost identical to Yugi- "

"Wait, almost identical? What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"Well… the other one was taller. He had spikier hair. He just looked older and more… wise?"

"Harry…"

Harry looked to Ron.

"Do you think that maybe… maybe this is the spirit Yugi is hiding?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Wait just a second." Hermione said standing up and rushing to grab a book. She dropped the book on a table and swiftly flipped through several pages. "It all makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Harry asked, him and Rom walking over to the table.

"Egypt, the spirit, the lessons, everything makes sense!"

"Hermione I'm not following you." Ron said.

"This book I pulled from the restricted section. I decided to do a bit more research on this Shadow Magic stuff and for some reason Dumbledore had this book placed in the school. It's all written in Ancient Egyptian, and I had to pull a few strings to get it signed out but look here." Hermione said pointing to a paragraph. "If my translation is correct this explains everything. Ron you said that the Nameless Pharaoh was never found but was renowned for being extremely powerful and important yes?" Hermione asked looking to Ron.

"Well yeah. But that could just be Egyptian legend.."

"Ron have you learned nothing in Yugi's class? This paragraph describes a man of great power. It does not mention his name but listen to this, 'That which has been lost will be the key to utmost power.'"

"Hermione I still don'tt understand." Harry said, giving Hermione a confused look.

"Uh why must you two be so daft. This book is about Shadow Magic. Professor Mutou had us read up on a bit of history remember. Or did you two not do you readings?" Hermione paused and gave the two a look. "That's what I thought. He explained in the class that the powers of the shadows were always there but uncontrollable. The pharaoh at the time developed a way to help control these powers, but at great loss. He then passed it onto his son used the power to finally bring peace to the land. That's where we lose all history of the Shadow Magic. Where you not listening in class today?"

Ron and Harry shrugged.

"UGH! Okay, That which has been lost will be the key to utmost power. The Egyptians were always very keen on the afterlife, making preparations to ensure that the souls of living made it to paradise when they died. Pharaohs were considered god-like. Tell me why the Egyptians would allow one of their powerful rulers to go unprepared into the afterlife?"

"Wait, you don't think…" Ron started.

"Yes! Harry, Ron, what if this spirit is the Nameless Pharaoh? What if something happened way back in time that required the powers to be sealed? What if it required a sacrifice? It would explain everything!"

"You mean to say that you think the spirit is some mighty pharaoh that sacrificed his soul to save the world and is somehow connected to Yugi through the shadows? But that wouldn't explain how." Harry said looking at Hermione questioningly.

"I think I have an answer to that. You know the Puzzle that Yugi wears? Look at this." Hermione said flipping through a few more pages. She pointed to a picture and motioned the two to come closer. "See."

"No way." Ron said.

"What does this say Hermione?"

"Don't you remember Harry? Yugi told us that the Puzzle allows him to control the Shadows. This book says that this Puzzle and six other items are the key to the Shadows. It is vague, extremely vague, and it doesn't give an exact referral but something in these translations are edging towards something terrible that happened; something secret."

Harry and Ron were silent.

"Harry, Ron, I think… I think the spirit of the Pharaoh and Yugi are two halves of the same soul."

"Hermione wouldn't that make the Puzzle a Horcrux." Harry asked, frowning.

"No, No I don't think so Harry. I don't know what to think, this book is very vague, I'm afraid that if we want to know the truth we are going to have to go and ask Yugi directly."

"Well where is he now?" Ron asked.

"Ron it's past student curfew!" Hermione hissed, as the light from the fire flickered.

"It's not like we haven't broken it before Hermione, plus I have the invisibility cloak, and the Marauders map. I bet you anything that he's not sleeping, not after today's events. I say we go find him." Harry said looking towards Hermione and Ron.

"Harry we have a class with him tomorrow morning. We can try and talk to him then. Maybe we can confirm our suspicions throughout the class."

* * *

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned around and faced the door where Ryou was standing. Yugi was currently trying to decide what topic to discuss for the day's lesson. "Yes Ryou?" Yugi asked, turning back to look at his quick notes with a frown.

"Did you decide on a lesson for today? Ishizu told me to come check on you; she said she sensed some frustration." Ryou asked carefully.

"Oh don't worry Ryou, I think I have an idea." Yugi smiled until he received an accepted nod from Ryou.

/Yugi, you hardly slept last night. You're exhausted./ Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder cautiously.

Yugi turned to make sure Ryou was gone and sighed. "I'll be fine Yami, it'll take more than some wacked out wizard and a night of no sleep to get me down." Yugi yawned and stretched his arms. "Do you want to walk down for some breakfast before the day begins? I haven't given you much freedom in exploring on your own yet." Yugi smiled and turned to Yami's semi-transparent form.

"I am not opposed to wandering the halls." Yami snickered and flashed back into the puzzle.

/Well just make sure you get some food before class starts, I hate teaching on an empty stomach./ Yugi thought, picking up a piece of paper and the wand that he received from Ollivanders.

/What are you planning to do with that?/ Yami asked as Yugi tucked the wand loosely into one of his pockets.

/I figured that today I would switch up the lesson. I've been meaning to test the applications of this thing and what better way to do it than a lesson! Plus the students are pretty familiar with wizard magic, I'm sure it could be very interesting./

Yugi's eyes flashed crimson and Yami supressed an amused chuckle. "Whatever you say Yugi." He said shaking his head as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Yugi was sitting on his desk, laughing at the semi-transparent Yami standing beside him. "I cannot believe that you couldn't find the kitchen."

"Well you had the same problem." Yami snapped back, frowning at the mockery.

"Yeah but I thought you'd at least pay attention to my mistakes!"

Yami huffed and glared at Yugi jokingly. "So what are we going to do about Harry?" Yugi asked looking to Yami for an answer. "Do you think he can actually see you? Like, how is that possible, I thought only the bearers were able to see the spirits?"

"It's definitely strange. There's no doubting that. I have my suspicions as to why though, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. We will just have to wait and see. I may test the waters as you like to say and see what his reactions are."

"Yami I will not have you disrupting my class." Yugi raised his eyebrows and crossed him arms.

"I won't cause any trouble; I just want to see if I can talk to him."

"Okay, but wait until I've begun the lesson. I'd like to actually get through another class without any interruptions."

"You won't even notice I'm here." Yami said, flashing back into the puzzle moments before the students started arriving.

Yugi rolled his eyes and fiddled with his wand as the students took their seats, carefully glancing at the three Gryffindors seated in the first row. Yugi waited for everyone to take their seats and then placed his wand on his desk. "Alright class, today I'm going to give you a bit of a break. Like I told you, I am not by any means familiar with what you normally learn here at Hogwarts. Your magic is strange to me and, that being said, I think you will enjoy today's lesson."

Yugi snapped his fingers and jumped up from the desk. "Hermione, would you would be so kind and join me here at the front of the class?" Yugi asked

Hermione faltered and looked quickly at Ron and Harry. "Of course Professor." She stood up and walked swiftly to the front of the class.

"Now class. You have, hopefully, learned quite a bit from me while attending this class, and now I would like to take this time to learn a bit about you." Yugi turned to look at Hermione and grabbed his wand. "I find it ever so interesting what you can do with these, but I have yet to attempt anything on my own so for today I'm going to pass the torch to you all. Today I will be the student and you will be the teachers. But! Before you plan any horrific pranks let me lay down some rules, there will be no curses, no jinx, no harmful spells, and certainly no unforgivable curses. But I'm sure that's obvious. You can each choose one thing to teach me, so choose wisely. Now," Yugi smiled and flashed Hermione a smile. "Let's begin."

* * *

The class continued without any incident. The class all lined up, all except for a few and waited patiently to have their chance at showing the professor their favourite spells and charms. Hermione tried to teach Yugi the Lumos charm, but for some reason Yugi couldn't recreate it himself. Yami sighed from his hiding place at the back of the classroom. True to himself Yugi honestly believed that he was giving it his all, but Yami knew better. Yugi was upset, he could feel it. Ron decided to go with a spell called Wingardium Leviosa which was interesting. He managed to levitate the desk off of the ground. Yugi was still unable to recreate it.

Yami watched the smile on Yugi's face falter and then return. He needed something to make him happy. Then Yami looked to Harry. And, as Neville took his turn, Yami took his chance to have a conversation with Harry.

"He's quite the person isn't he?" Yami questioned, materializing next to Harry who stared wide eyed in his direction. "I wouldn't make too much of a spectacle of yourself Harry, people may become concerned. Just listen to me for a few moments." Yami turned glance at Yugi as he again tried to recreate another spell. He sighed and turned back to Harry. "Listen Harry, we don't know why you can see us, but we aren't here to hurt anyone. I know that seems farfetched but for now I'm just asking you to trust me. I know you have questions, and I'll answer them after class but for now may I ask you a favour?"

Harry nodded and inched forward in the line he was next after Seamus. Yugi glanced up and sent a questioning glance to Yami, then turning his attention back to Seamus who decided to show Yugi how to repair a broken vase using Repairo.

"Harry Yugi is still shaken up about what happened yesterday. I can feel it in his soul and when Yugi gets upset he has trouble setting his mind and keeping his goals. Do me a favour, show him something to remind him of how happy he is and I will be very grateful." Yami said, vanishing back to the corner in the shadows where he could continue to observe.

Harry looked around and then back at Yugi who again failed at recreating the spell. "Thanks Seamus. I will definitely practice. Harry did you have something you wanted to show me?" Yugi smiled and then looked back to Seamus who interjected.

"If anyone can teach you Professor, it's Harry."

"Well you've got my undivided attention then Harry."

Harry shifted uneasily and thought. "Professor… Have you heard of the Patronus Charm?"

Yugi pondered Harry's question then shrugged. "I can't say I have Harry, but I would love to find out!" He said excitedly.

"Well you see Professor. We have these creatures called Dementors and well, they feed on your unhappy memories. If needed the use of a Patronus Charm will scare off the Dementors, if it's strong enough."

Yugi smiled, "Sounds interesting. How do you do it?"

Harry thought back to his conversation the unknown spirit and smiled. "Well, you have to think of your happiest memory. The Patronus doesn't work unless you can power it with your happiest memory. The more powerful the memory, the more powerful the Patronus."

Yugi thought hard and grinned at Harry. "Alright. Show me how it's done."

Harry pulled out his wand and closed his eyes, thinking of his happiest memory he then said, "Expecto Patronum." Harry's Patronus, the stag, flashed into the room and pranced around before whisking away once more. "See?"

Yugi stared wide eyed at where the Patronus vanished and smiled gleefully. "Okay okay! I am going to give this a try!"

At the back of the class Draco muttered, "Yeah and you'll fail like every other attempt." Receiving him a smack to the back of the head seemingly out of nowhere. Yami grinned to himself and called his shadows back and turned his attention back to Yugi and Harry.

"So my happiest memory? I just think about that right?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"Yes. Just think of your happiest memory and when you're ready cast the spell."

"Hmmm." Yugi mumbled as he thought.

Yami innocently watched in their mind as Yugi sifted through memories, finally picking one of his favourites.

"Well. Here goes nothing." Yugi said smiling. "Expecto Patronum." Yugi waited with a huge grin. At first nothing happened, then a bright light erupted from the end of Yugi's wand and fiery blue phoenix circled around the room before whisking away like Harry's.

"Yugi… you produced a full bodied Patronus on your first try." Harry said, taken aback by the small Professor who was now jumping around excitedly.

"Holy Ra I did it! And look at the time! Listen up class, your help was extremely well helpful! I'll let you off early today. For next class I'd like you to do some research on Pharaohs. We'll pick back up from where we left off last class." Yugi smiled and dismissed the class watching closely as Harry approached Ron and Hermione.

/You did haven anything to do with that did you?/ Yugi asked suspiciously.

/That is a curious question Yugi, but I'm afraid I've struck a deal with Harry, he held up his end of the bargain, now I must hold up mine./ Yami replied.

Yugi furrowed his eyebrows glancing around the room, looking for Yami. /And what does this deal demand Yami?/

Yami appeared next to Yugi, not startling the smaller version of himself at all. "We just need to answer a few questions."

Yugi rolled his eyes and attempted to nudge the transparent spirit playfully. He then left to shut the door as the last of the students, besides Harry, Ron, and Hermione left.

"Whew." Yugi said turning around to walk over to the trio of students in front of him. "I guess we need to talk about some things don't we." Yugi said sheepishly, shying away from the three students.

"Wait. So Harry did see something-er- well someone?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore mentioned you three were quite sneaky. I really shouldn't be surprised that you caught on so quickly. I actually can't really answer your questions I'm not very good at explaining things."

/Aibou, stop doubting yourself./

Yugi sighed and turned his attention back to the students. "Alright this is going to be extremely confusing. What exactly do you guys know?" Yugi asked, trying to make the best of this situation.

"Wait, let me catch up. Harry, are you actually seeing some weird spirit following Professor Mutou around or not?" Ron asked.

/I'm not weird./ Yami stated firmly through the mind link.

/Yami what am I supposed to tell them./ Yugi asked.

"Professor?" Hermione asked. Yugi snapped out of his trance and looked at Hermione.

"I'm sorry Hermione I'm just having a bit of trouble figuring out what I am supposed to say to you. I'm not quite sure how to go about this."

"Actually… If I may… I think I know already." Hermione stated cautiously.

Yugi raised his eyebrows and gave Hermione a questioning glance. "Do tell then."

"Well Professor, I have this book here, I found it in the library. Anyways, Harry came to us yesterday after the supper in the Great Hall frantically informing us of how he saw two of you and it reminded me of something I happened upon in this book. You see I had to translate quite a bit of it and I thought it would maybe be beneficial to the class but what I found was interesting. See in here it talks about a Pharaoh." Yami materialized next to Hermione and peered at the book.

Yugi's eyes flashed crimson and he swiftly strode over to the book. "May I?" He asked politely, swiftly beginning to flip through pages after Hermione nodded her approval.

"_The Northern wizards and witches have always held loose relations with the magics of the sands… the great war… common ground was struck when the Pharaoh sealed away the Power and was lost." _Yami frowned and looked at the paper.

"Professor?" Ron asked.

Yami turned away from the book and nodded, "It seems that you three know quite a bit about me. I'm quite impressed. "Yami picked up the book and scanned it with his eyes as he leaned against a desk. "You must forgive me, I don't come across books about my past every day." Yami smiled and put the book back down; still open to a page he wanted to finish reading.

"You aren't Yugi?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron you are quite slow sometimes." Hermione retorted quickly.

"So it's true then? What Hermione found in that book? You're really some sort of powerful Pharaoh? Why are you possessing Yugi!" Harry started volume rising with every question.

"Harry."" Yugi said materializing next to Harry. "He isn't possessing me." Yugi laughed and nodded with Yami and then his eyes shifted back to violet.

"Listen up. What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room. Am I understood?" Yugi asked quickly, watching the three students nod in agreement. "It is true, what Hermione found in the book anyways. Yami and I have not had the chance to dwell much in his past, it always ends… badly…"

"Wait, Yami? The Nameless Pharaoh's name is Yami?" Ron asked quickly.

"Oh Ra no. That's just what we call him. He doesn't know his name. But I'll get to that. I told you that back when I put together the puzzle I unleashed a great power. That power wasn't the power of the Shadows. You see when that book mentions the Pharaoh being lost, it truly means it. Yami was locked away for thousands of years in this puzzle, until such a time that the world needed him. I was the only one who could have put together that puzzle because the other half of his soul." Yugi leaned against one of the desks and sighed.

"So… exactly who are you…" Hermione asked cautiously.

"That's a really good question Hermione, I'll let you know when I figure it out." Yugi snapped, wincing as pain flared through his head again.

"Professor…?" Hermione stated, looking a little surprised.

Yugi shook his head and open his crimson red eyes. "I'm sorry Hermione, Yugi did not mean to snap. I'm going to ease your suspicions and just tell you what's going on. Dumbledore and I had a chance meeting and he asked us to lend our support in this war you all are facing. Yugi and I came here solely as a favour to him, but now it is personal. This Voldemort has taken interest in the very things I hold dear to my heart and I cannot allow them to fall into his hands. And no, the questions you may have about me cannot be answered because I myself cannot answer them. My mind is as secret to me as it is to you." Yami looked up at the three and then stared back down at the floor. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is as much of a learning experience for me as it is for you. Yugi and I are testing many boundaries that we have never crossed before and there is no telling where this road will take us. All I ask is that you trust me."

"What about your friends?" Harry questioned, noticing the sudden wince on the Professor's face.

Yami chanced a short laugh and squinted his eyes briefly. "You could say they have very similar secrets, but I'll save that for another time."

"Are you alright Yu- um… Yami?" Ron asked cautiously.

"It's just a spike in magic, your magic clashes with mine; I usually take over because the backlash is hard for Yugi to handle. I'd imagine it came from the Patronus. We'll be fine, rest is all we need. Though I must ask. Hermione?"

"'Yes Professor?" She answered quickly.

"Might I borrow that book? I'll give it back; you can imagine my curiosity over such an object."

"Of course." Hermione rushed over and pulled the book from the table. "Here you go. Harry, Ron, maybe we should leave before we are late for Snape's class."

"But-" Harry and Ron started, getting cut off by a glare from Hermione.

"Thank you for speaking with us Professor." Hermione said, gathering her things and motioning for Harry and Rom to follow.

"Anytime, I'll see you three tomorrow."

Yami watched as the three students left the classroom, he then shut the door behind them and prodded Yugi through the mind link.

/Are you alright Yugi?/

It took a moment for Yugi to respond. He slowly materialized next to Yami by the door; a tired look in his eyes. "I'm fine Yami. A little worn out; but fine."

Yami furrowed his brow and sighed. "I guess we've found ourselves in a few predicaments today."

Yugi yawned and rubbed at his eyes. "It was bound to happen eventually. They are smart students."

"No more wizard magic for a while alright? If we don't feel better by the weekend I'm going to have to wait on our Shadow Magic training."

Yugi frowned and retorted quickly, "But Yami!"

"No buts. Now let's head back to the room, you need a nap."

"Yami I'm sixteen and it's the middle of the day- " Yugi crossed his arms defiantly.

"I'm not the one who decided to fiddle with Wizard magic, you brought this upon yourself." Yami replied, gathering a few papers from the top of his desk.

"Fine. But we are not missing dinner in the Great Hall." Yugi said, flashing back into the puzzle silently.

Yami shook his head and chuckled to himself, picking up the last of his papers and the book and heading out of the door. "It's going to be a long week."

* * *

**Well! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll start working on the next chapter, hopefully it'll be up in a month or so. thanks for reading, I love hearing your thoughts on the story. **

**Ta ta for now :)**


End file.
